Chris et Gardevoir
by Chrinoex19
Summary: Fiction in French - Une histoire entre un dresseur de Pokémon vivant dans un monde hybride entre le monde de Pokémon et le monde réel et son nouveau Pokémon, reçu en cadeau pour son seizième anniversaire, qui va changer sa vie à jamais...
1. Chapitre 0 Introduction

Droits d'auteur : Pokémon et Gardevoir reviennent à Nintendo. Seul le scénario de cette fiction et les personnages autres que Gardevoir me reviennent de droit.

J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, je me suis lancé. Voici la première fiction en français du site se rapportant à Gardevoir, ce pokémon que j'aime beaucoup, pour ma part.

Cette histoire suivra les mésaventures de Chris Krigshelt. Né le 3 juin 1996, ce jeune étudiant d'origine franco-norvégienne vivant dans un monde hybride entre le monde de Pokémon et notre monde réel va faire une rencontre un peu spéciale.

Son seizième anniversaire approchant, Chris va recevoir un cadeau un peu particulier... Un sixième pokémon complétant son équipe déjà composée de cinq pokémons qu'il à durement entrainés pendent toutes ces années. Mais ce sixième pokémon va changer littéralement la vie de Chris, à un point dont il ne se doute certainement pas.

[Cette fic est notée "M" selon le code d'évaluation des fictions de Fiction Ratings. Cette fiction contient des descriptions de scènes violentes et érotiques et du langage grossier. Public averti.]

A la page suivante se trouve le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1 Un cadeau avancé

Chris venait de terminer sa journée au lycée Emile Zola, à Aix-En-Provence. Il était 18h03, la cloche ayant retenti il y à quelques minutes, il était déjà au portail de l'établissement, en compagnie de son meilleur ami Dylan.

Dylan Gravelstone connaissait Chris depuis la 4ème. Ils étaient aujourd'hui dans la même classe de 2nde générale.

Il tendit à Chris une page arrachée d'agenda...

- Tiens, Chris. C'est les devoirs pour demain. Il faut que tu arrètes de dormir en cours, les profs te bottent le derrière...

Chris se fichait complètement de sa vie au lycée tant qu'il maintenait des notes correctes... En guise de réponse, il lui tendit une énorme barre de Mars, un sourire sur le coin du visage.

- Tiens, mec. C'est mon dernier. T'as de la chance que je sois pas friand de ces trucs, comparé à toi.

Dylan empocha la barre chocolatée en serrant la main de son ami.

- Toi, t'es bien mon pote, Chris. Tu vas rentrer comme d'habitude, je présume ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Chris descendit sa main au niveau de sa ceinture ou étaient attachées cinq pokéballs.

Il en prit une, et l'ouvrit...

Un Roucarnage en pleine santé apparut.

Les cinq pokémons de Chris, Roucarnage, Tartard, Kicklee, Jungko et Luxray avaient tous été chéris par leur maître pendent toutes ses années de dresseur. Chris entretenait avec ses pokémons une amitié profonde, rare même chez les dresseurs chevronnés et leurs pokémons vétérans du combat.

Il monta sur le dos de son pokémon volant, salua Dylan, et ordonna à Roucarnage de voler jusqu'à la maison...

Chris entendut les derniers mots de son ami portés par le vent...

- Bon anniversaire, Chris !

Car aujourd'hui, c'est le vendredi premier Juin 2012. Et comme les cours sont annulés demain, c'est le dernière fois que Dylan revoit son ami avant qu'il n'entre dans sa seizième année de vie.

Lui et son pokémon fendirent les airs jusqu'à la maison du père de Chris...

...

Une vingtaine de minutes après, Roucarnage attérit dans le jardin de Chris.

Chris et son père habitaient une petite maison sur la route de Venelles, une commune annexée à Aix.

Il rentra son pokémon dans sa ball et entra à son domicile...

Son père n'était pas encore rentré du boulot.

Chris fêtait son anniversaire le 3 juin, le jour même, en compagnie de ses camarades de classe et de ses amis d'enfance. Malheureusement, Dylan n'a pas pu venir, car il avait une opération pour son appendicite ce jour même, ironie du sort. A la place, Chris avait décidé d'inviter Dylan la semaine prochaine pour qu'il passe le week-end à la maison.

Il trouva un petit mot sur la table du salon et un petit paquet cubique enveloppé de papier cadeau...

Mon fils,

Comme promis, pour patienter jusqu'à dimanche, voici le seul cadeau que tu auras en avance par rapport à ton anniversaire.

Comme tu me l'as demandé, c'est une surprise aléatoire, que tu découvriras en ouvrant le paquet. Mais ce cadeau là est très particulier, mon fils...

Ouvre le.

Je t'aime.

Papa.

Chris avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il plia proprement le mot et saisit le paquet qu'il pouvait tenir dans une main...

Chris déchira le papier cadeau jaune à pois violets, et découvrit une petite boite en carton.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et trouvit à l'intérieur une pokéball...

Selon le témoin lumineux sur les côtés de la ball, il y avait un pokémon dedans.

Son visage s'illumina de joie et d'excitation... Son premier nouveau pokémon depuis deux ans... Il était plus qu'heureux.

Il leva le visage au ciel, et dit :

- Merci, papa.

Mais à ce moment là, la pokéball s'ouvrit...

Une silouhette aux traits humains apparurent devant Chris.

Quand le rayon de lumière se dissipa, Chris pouvait distinguer clairement son nouveau pokémon.

C'était un Gardevoir... Ou plutôt "Une". Avec l'évolution des pokéballs, ces dernières sont aptes à déterminer le sexe du pokémon et à l'afficher sur un mini-cadran.

Gardevoir avait l'air un peu perdue... Elle regardait autour, anxieuse... Puis, elle orienta son regard vers son nouveau maître...

Chris la trouvait... humaine. Très humaine...

Il avait une boule à l'estomac, mais il décida de briser la glace.

Il esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main à Gardevoir.

- Bonjour, Gardevoir. Je m'apelle Chris. Je suis ton nouveau maître. Ravi de faire ta conaissance.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'imposa dans la pièce, quand Chris entendit une voix dans sa tête...

- Oh, c'est toi ?

Chris sursauta... Mais il se rapella quelques secondes après que la lignée des Gardevoir pouvaient communiquer par télépathie...

Il reprit ses esprits et répondit à son pokémon.

- C'est bien toi qui me parle, Gardevoir ?

Elle fit un sourire mignon.

- Effectivement... Mais bon, maintenant, je suppose que...

Gardevoir avait l'air stressée...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je déteste les pokéballs. Je suis pas bien, dedans... Je sais que c'est un peu beaucoup de demandé, mais... S'il te plait, je peux rester dehors ?

Chris était surpris... Jamais aucun de ses pokémons ne lui à fait une telle demande et ne l'a manifesté de quelque façon que ce soit...

Le jeune dresseur réfléchit quelques secondes, en pesant le pour et le contre de ce que lui demandait sa nouvelle amie...

Après tout, ils ont une chambre de libre dans la maison.

Réflexion faite, il regarda Gardevoir et hocha la tête.

Sa jolie expression devint plus joyeuse encore.

- Oooooh ! Merci, Chris ! T'es génial !

Gardevoir serra son dresseur dans ses bras...

Leurs deux corps se touchaient pour la première fois...

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir...

Gardevoir, voyant les joues de Chris, recula d'un pas.

- Excuse moi, Chris...

En fait, à travers le fait que Gardevoir était son pokémon, le jeune garçon avait plutôt apprécié l'étreinte de son amie...

Il répondit d'un ton rassurant :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, il faudra que je demande à mon père si ça lui pose pas problème.

- Chris, j'en avait déjà discuté avec ton père. Il est d'accord pour que je reste hors de la pokéball et que je... vive avec vous.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se faire en seulement quelques minutes...

- ...Bon, eh bien... Gardevoir, je te montre ta ch-

Gardevoir le coupa net.

- Ton père m'a déjà fais visiter, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis à ton service.

Cela mettait Chris mal à l'aise pour une raison particulière...

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gardevoir...

- Gardevoir, j'accepte que tu reste avec nous, mais, je traite mes pokémons comme des amis. Tu n'es PAS à mon service. Tu as le droit de faire ce que bon te semble, ici est chez toi.

Le pokémon fut agréablement surpris.

- Whoa... Je... Merci...

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- ...Jamais on n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi.

Gardevoir était émue... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux...

Il serra son pokémon dans ses bras.

- Eh, relax, Gar' ! C'est cool !

- ...Oui, tu as raison, c'est juste que...

- C'est normal, je te dis. Allez, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- ...

Chris était content que la premiere rencontre se passe si bien.

Malgré si, il trouvait Gardevoir mignonne... Un peu trop, même...


	3. Chapitre 2 Rapprochement

A 19 heures, le père de Chris rentra de son travail, exténué...

Etant mécanicien professionel depuis des années, il travaillait dans un garage de réparation et de modifications.

Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et alla dans le salon... il trouva Gardevoir et son fils en train de rigoler bêtement.

Un sourire se forgea sur son visage.

- Papa Eh bien, Chris, tu as trouvé ton cadeau, à ce que je vois.

Chris et son pokémon sursautèrent...

- Chris Tu m'as fais peur !... Ca va ?

- Papa Je suis claqué , mais ça va aller. Et toi, Gardevoir ?

Elle fit encore son sourire mignon à Chris...

- Gardevoir On ne peut mieux. Chris m'a très bien acceuli.

Ce dernier était embarassé...

- Chris Boh, c'est rien, c'est rien. Normal...

Le paternel de Chris se craqua les phalanges...

- Papa Je suppose que vous avez faim ?

Ils répondirent tous d'eux d'un joyeux hochement de tête...

...

A 21 heures, un quart d'heure après avoir fini le repas, Chris se mit en tenue de nuit dans sa chambre.

Il se mit en caleçon et regarda dans le miroir fixé son armoire vêtements...

Chris était, selon lui, trop grand. Il allait atteindre seize ans, mais il faisait déjà un mètre 92 pour 94 kilogrammes.

Il n'avait cependant pas à se plaindre au niveau de l'autodéfense. Il était déjà, au bout de deux ans et demi de Tae Kwon Do, ceinture violette.

Il fut interrompu dans son admiration de lui-même par quelqu'un toquant sa porte...

- Chris Qui est-ce ?

- Papa C'est moi, Chris.

- Chris Ok, entre.

Son père s'exécuta.

- Papa Chris, j'aimerais te parler une minute, à propos de Gardevoir...

Le jeune garçon enfila son t-shirt et son short de nuit et s'assieds sur le lit...

- Chris Oui ?

- Papa Tu sais, avant que le centre Pokémon de Venelles ne recueille Gardevoir, elle fût seule pendent un bon bout de temps... Selon l'infirmière du centre, Gardevoir dit que son ancien dresseur s'était fait faucher par une bagnole il y à quatre ou cinq mois... Mais comme son dresseur habitait dans un coin très reculé au beau milieu de la montagne Sainte Victoire, elle à du parcourir un putain de paquet de kilomètres rien que pour trouver une route...

- Chris ...Je ne savais pas... La pauvre...

Le père s'assaya à côté de son fils...

- Papa Chris, maintenant, elle n'a que nous... C'est pour ça en partie que je te l'ai... donnée. Elle à absolument besoin d'une famille sur qui compter. Et si tu veux mon avis, j'ai bien vu Gardevoir, tout à l'heure, quand vous vous tapiez des barres de rire... Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais en quelques heures, elle t'adore déjà.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de rougir...

- Chris ...Je ne sais pas... Moi aussi, je la trouve très sympa, mais...

Son père lui souria et lui envoya une tape amicale dans le dos...

- Papa Eh, fils, relax, elle est déjà timide. Si tu fais toi aussi le réservé, vous allez mettre encore plus de temps vous rapprocher. Elle te considère déjà comme son meilleur ami. Et ça, c'est génial.

- Chris ...T'as raison... Elle est où, au fait ?

- Papa Dans sa chambre, si tu veux aller la voir.

Le jeune dresseur se leva et alla vers la chambre de Gardevoir...

Il frappa poliment à la porte.

- Gardevoir Oui ?

Chris entra en saluant Gardevoir... Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Gardevoir en pyjama... Elle était tout simplement super mignonne...

- Gardevoir Salut, Chris. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre...

- Gardevoir Eh ?...

- Chris ...Heu, excuse moi... je reviens...

Chris quitta promptement la chambre pour s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon et se mit à réfléchir...

- Chris ...Bordel, je ne peux pas avoir une attirance pour mon pokémon, reprends toi, merde, reprends toi...

Il souffla un bon coup et se calma une minute, les yeux fermés...

- Chris ...Bon, allez, here we go again.

Mais quand Chris ouvrit les yeux, Gardevoir se trouvait devant elle...

Il ne put se retenir de sursauter...

- Gardevoir Eh, tu es sur que ça va ?

- Chris ...Oui, ça... va...

- Gardevoir ...Tu as l'air malade...

Le pokémon s'enfouit dans les bras de son dresseur... Chris rougit encore tandis que Gardevoir le serre contre elle...

- Chris ...*gloups*...

Gardevoir prit son dresseur par le bras et l'allongea sur son lit...

Elle posa sa douce main sur le front de Chris.

- Gardevoir ...Tu as de la fièvre... Tu dois te reposer.

- Chris ...Si... Tu le dis...

- Gardevoir Allez, ça va aller.

Elle souria, embrassa Chris sur la joue et repartit...

Ce dernier était littéralement aux anges...

Il s'endormit, avec un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage...

...

Chris se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le joli minois souriant de Gardevoir, toujours en pyjama au dessus de lui.

- Gardevoir Coucou ! Bien dormi ? Ton père est parti au travail à huit heures. Une urgence.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Gardevoir lui avait servi le petit déjeuner sur sa table de chevet...

Chris sourit... Il prit Gardevoir par les épaules et lui fit un câlin.

Gardevoir était étonnée, mais elle se laissa faire...

- Gardevoir Tu n'as pas lycée, ce matin ?

- Chris Non, pas ce samedi matin. Sinon, j'y serais déjà.

Elle semblait contente à cette nouvelle...

- Gardevoir Cool ! Je vais pouvoir te dorloter toute la matinée.

- Chris ...Heing ?

- Gardevoir Tu as encore de la température. Tu dois rester au lit.

- Chris ...Oh, moi, ne rien faire, je suis prêt surmonter ça.

Gardevoir lâcha un petit rire...

- Gardevoir Sûrement... Tu me fais une place ?

- Chris Que... Quoi ?

Elle souriait...

- Gardevoir Ben quoi ?

Chris était gêné, mais il accepta finalement...

Gardevoir se glissa dans la couverture et câlina Chris...

- Gardevoir Ca va mieux, petit frère ?

Chris était surpris de ce que Gardevoir venait de dire...

- Chris Petit frère ?...

Son pokémon lui souria...

- Gardevoir Bah oui, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

Chris se cala contre Gardevoir...

- Chris On va faire tout pour que tu sois bien ici, grande soeur.

- Gardevoir ...Merci.

- Chris De rien... Au fait, tu t'apelles vraiment Gardevoir ou tu as un surnom ?

- Gardevoir ...Pas vraiment. On m'a toujours appelée comme ça. Et toi ?

- Chris Non plus. Mais mes deuxième et troisième prénoms sont Payne et Vladimir.

- Gardevoir J'aime bien...

- Chris Merci...

Un silence de quelques dizaines de secondes s'installa dans la chambre...

- Chris ...Tu sais, Gardevoir, tu es... Je t'aime bien, en fait, je t'adore, mais...

Chris stoppa sa phrase quand il réalisa que Gardevoir s'était endormie dans ses bras...

Il se leva et borda Gardevoir...

Chris avait rendez-vous à onze heures et demi avec des amis en centre-ville.

Il s'habilla, avala son petit déjeuner, se lava rapidement les dents, se pafuma et alla prendre sa saccoche dans sa chambre.

En voyant Gardevoir, il ne put résister...

Il embrassa Gardevoir sur la joue et quitta la maison...


	4. Chapitre 3 Altercation

Chris arriva au centre-ville vers 9 heures 20 du matin...

Il attérit sur un toit situé environ trois à mètres de hauteur et sauta pour se réceptionner sur le trottoir et put voir ses amis qui patientait devant le stand de churros de la Rotonde.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courra voir ses amis.

Ces derniers étaient au nombre de trois. Il y avait Logan, quinze ans, Alexandre, dix-huit ans et Alan, dix-sept ans, tous trois des amis que Chris fréquente depuis longtemps dans son lycée.

Alan salua Chris. Cet expert de la seconde guerre mondiale portait tout le temps son pull rouge typique et allait souvent en stage dans des entrepôts de munitions ou dans des locaux de l'armée de terre.

- Chris Comment ça va, tous ?

- Alan Yavohl ! On ne peut mieux.

- Logan Salut, Chris.

- Alex Salut.

Chris paya à tout le monde une tournée de churros. Lui et ses amis adoraient aller à ce stand qui fais les meilleurs churros d'Aix-en-Provence.

Logan, entre deux bouchées, dit :

- Logan Alors, on fais quoi ?

- Alex Je sais pas. Chris ?

- Chris Pourquoi pas un petit ciné au Cézanne ?

- Alan Allez. Ils passent quoi ?

- Logan Bah, allons voir.

Ils finirent leurs churros, jetèrent les papiers, et s'engagèrent sur leur chemin...

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva au cinéma.

Les quatre compères regardèrent les affiches, et tombèrent d'accord pour "Darkraiizilla 3 Obscurité sur Seattle".

Ils s'engagèrent dans la file pour la salle 3...

- Alan T'as l'heure, Chris ?

Chris retroussa sa manche droite pour regarder le cadran de sa montre du Vault-Boy de Fallout 3 édition limitée...

- Chris Neuf heures vingt-sept.

- Alex Ça va, on le temps, la séance est à moins vingt...

Logan s'étira de fatigue pour se remettre de sa nuit blanche passée devant Garry's Mod... Mais il donna un petit coup dans le dos sans faire exprès à un type d'un quatuor de racailles devant eux...

- Logan Oh, excusez moi...

- Racaille #1 Eh, p'tit con ! Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Logan Euh...

- Alex Eh ! On s'excuse !

- Racaille #2 Tu nous parles correct, petit pédé !

- Racaille #3 Mais c'est qu'il nous cherche la merde, ce petit con !

- Alan Eh ! Du calme !

- Chris Faites pas chier, les boloss.

Tous ceux qui regardèrent lancèrent un "Ouuuuuuuuuh !"

- Racaille #2 Mais j'vais te niquer ta daronne, petit péd-

Le quatrième type de la bande, qui, la carrure et la tenue, semblait être le gros bonnet du groupe, imita le silence ses subordonnés...

- Racaille #4 Il des couilles, au moins, le blondinet. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Chris Je m'appelle Chris Krigshelt. Et je viens pas chercher les emmerdes.

Le chef de la bande souria...

- Racaille #4 Voila ce que je te propose... Tu vas faire un match pokémon contre moi... Si tu perds, mes gars vous massacreront et vous irez courir dans les jupes de vos mater familias. Si tu gagnes, je paye ta place et celle de tes petits copains.

- Chris Ça marche.

Tout le monde lança une ovation à l'idée d'un bon combat pokémon de rue...

- Racaille #4 Je m'appelle Anders. Je suis ravi de rencontrer la fiente de fourmi que je vais niquer.

- Chris Cause toujours, parrain d'opérette.

Les deux rivaux se placèrent face à face dans la rue déserte d'à côté.

Les trois autres membres de la bande garèrent leurs motos aux extrémités de la rue pour laisser uniquement les trottoirs en libre accès.

Anders détacha une des six pokéballs mises à sa ceinture. Chris l'imita, à l'exception qu'il n'en avait que cinq.

Chris libéra Luxray sur la voie.

- Anders Un Luxray ? Pas mal... Ça va chauffer !

Il envoya sa pokéball... Qui elle-même libéra un Chartor.

- Anders Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme !

Chartor inspira... Et cracha un torrent de flammes sur le pokémon de Chris...

Mais Luxray parvint sans peine à se mettre hors de portée d'un grand bond en arrière, et enchaîna avec une attaque Étincelle.

La charge d'électricité atteignit Chartor de plein fouet...

- Chris Attaque Crocs Eclair !

Luxray se rua sur sa cible, mais...

- Anders Attaque Fléau et combine avec Ébullilave !

Chartor éjecta Luxray en l'air et lui envoya une charge de mini-boules de lave...

Luxray tomba à terre, inanimé. La foule était à son comble d'excitation...

Chris remballa Luxray et fit sortit Tartard...

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cinquième et dernier pokémon de Chris tomba à terre...

Anders en était son sixième, et dernier, lui aussi. Sauf que lui était vivant.

Le Mackogneur d'Anders piétinait littéralement le Jungko de Chris.

- Anders Eh bien, je vais pouvoir faire craquer mes phalanges...

- ? Pas si vite, enfoiré.

La voix venait de derrière Chris. Il se retourna...

- Chris ...Gardevoir ? Dafuq ?

Effectivement, Gardevoir, habillée d'un jean, d'un t-shirt manches courtes blanc et de petites baskets noires, se tenait derrière son dresseur...

- Gardevoir Je suis son sixième pokémon.

Les amis de Chris étaient étonnés... Ils ne savaient pas encore que Chris avait eu un nouveau pokémon...

Gardevoir s'avança vaillamment...

- Anders Eh bien, je suppose que tu as encore de l'énergie en réserve, mon p'tit Mack ?

- Mackogneur Mack. *hoche la tête*

Le dernier espoir de Chris s'immobilisa au milieu du terrain de combat improvisé.

- Gardevoir Je l'attends.

- Chris Gardevoir, n-

- Anders Attaque Dynamopoing, Mack !

Mackogneur fonça sur Gardevoir...

Mais au moment ou Mackogneur tenta de porter le coup, Gardevoir lui paralysa le bras par télékinésie et projeta Mackogneur contre une façade d'une maison abandonnée de la rue à une vitesse incroyable...

Mackogneur s'affala au sol, Knock-Out, laissant voir la silhouette de ce dernier ancrée dans le mur.

Tout le monde, Chris y comprit, étaient abasourdis...

Gardevoir se retourna et fit face son dresseur, en lui souriant...

- Gardevoir Alors, on y va ?

...

Après que le groupe de voyous aient donné dix mille Pokédollars à Chris Cent Nouveaux Pokédollars Environ un Euro et qu'ils aient filés à bord de leurs deux-roues, Gardevoir alla vers son dresseur, souriante.

- Gardevoir Heureuse de t'avoir rendu service, Chris.

- Alex C'est ton nouveau pokémon ?

- Chris Eh ouais, les mecs. Je vous présente Gardevoir. Elle... habite avec moi et mon père depuis hier.

- Gardevoir Coucou !

Logan, Alan et Alex saluèrent Gardevoir avec enthousiasme.

- Chris Tu as d'énormes pouvoirs pour un Gardevoir...

- Gardevoir En fait, je m'entraînais avec mon ancien dresseur depuis toute petite. J'ai une bonne expérience du combat.

- Logan On allait regarder Darkaiizilla. Tu veux venir ?

- Gardevoir Pourquoi pas. J'ai déjà vu le premier.

L'expert de la seconde guerre donna une tape amicale à tout le monde.

- Alan Allons-y, alors.

Chris avança dans la file, quand il sentit quelque chose attraper sa main...

Gardevoir venait de lui prendre sa main gauche.

Il garda la main de son pokémon dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le guichet des tickets...


	5. Chapitre 4 Première fois

Après le film, Chris, Gardevoir et le reste de la bande sortirent en riant du cinéma par une porte donnant sur la rue, vers une heure moins le quart.

- Alan C'était génialissime ! Ich mag !

- Alex Déjà vu mieux, mais c'était pas mal.

- Logan Pas mal, en effêt.

- Gardevoir Et toi, Chris, t'as aimé ?

- Chris Not bad, mais la fin est tirée par les cheveux. Et Darkraiizilla est exagérément puissant...

- Logan Ca, c'est vrai. Quel pokémon sur terre peut détruire la Maison Blanche en une Ball'Ombre ?

- Alex Bref. Moi, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs, et comme y'a l'anniv' de Chris, demain... En plus, je dois me taper un repas de famille ennuyeux.

- Logan Pareil pour les devois.

- Alan Désolé, mais moi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, Chris...

Non seulement Chris se fichait allègrement de sa vie scolaire, mais il en était de même en ce qui concernait le travail à la maison.

- Chris Tu me connais mal, Alan.

- Alan C'est toi qui voit. Je dois y aller. Salut !

Logan et Alex saluèrent Chris et son pokémon, et inversement.

Les amis de Chris se dispersèrent vers leurs domiciles respectifs...

- Chris ...Bon ben, on n'a plus qu'a rentrer.

- Gardevoir Attends. Tu voudrais pas qu'on... Reste un peu dans la ville ? Juste nous deux ?

- Chris ...Heu... Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.

- Gardevoir Cool ! Par contre, j'ai hyper faim...

Chris jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Fallout.

- Chris Ah oui, quand même... Tu veux manger quoi ?

Gardevoir adopta une expression pensive pendent quelques secondes, et annonça joyeusement sa réponse.

- Gardevoir Je veux un hot-dog !

- Chris Un... hot-dog ? Okay, comme tu veux.

...

Après que Chris aie déboursé près de 6500 pokédollars dans l'achat de deux hot-dogs, il se baladait dans le cours Mirabeau d'Aix, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Gardevoir.

Ils empruntèrent une petite ruelle déserte, dont les branches de cerisiers dépassants des jardins des habitants de cette rue étaient en train de recouvrir le sol goudronné de leurs feuilles.

- Gardevoir ...Je suis si bien, avec toi, ici.

Chris avait de nouveau une montée de rouge aux joues...

Cette fois, il décida qu'il fallait calmer le jeu.

Il s'immobilisa et regarda son pokémon droit dans ses yeux rouges.

- Chris Gardevoir... Je suis ton dresseur, et... ton grand frère. Il faut que... tu arrêtes de me...

Gardevoir semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre...

- Gardevoir Mais quoi ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son entraîneur.

Ce dernier était adossé au mur, tenant maintenant son pokémon par la taille.

- Chris Je...

Elle leva la tête pour regarder son dresseur.

Chris était pris d'une pulsion. C'en était trop pour lui.

Il prit Gardevoir par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le pokémon rougit à son tour.

Chris fit un câlin à Gardevoir.

- Gardevoir ...

- Chris ...

Sans dire un mot, ils repartirent, collés l'un contre l'autre, le bras droit de Chris entrelacé contre la taille de Gardevoir.

...

Lui et elle rentrèrent vers dix-huit heures. Après que Chris aie fait les magasins avec Gardevoir et qu'il lui aie fait visiter les lieux majeurs de la ville.

Il était chargé de sacs qu'il déposa dans la chambre de Gardevoir...

- Chris ...Ouf, on en à fais, des achats.

Il alla dans le salon et enlencha l'enregistreur du répondeur téléphonique.

- Répondeur Vous avez un nouveau message... *clic* Salut, Chris, c'est papa. Je rentrerais exceptionnellement vers huit heures et demie, j'ai plusieurs BMW et Golf GTi à retaper. Faites vous à manger, avec Gardevoir. M'attendez pas. Bye. *clic*

- Gardevoir Ma première sortie ! C'était génial !

Gardevoir embrassa encore son dresseur.

Elle le faisait tellement bien que Chris adorait ces moments.

Il laissa échapper un sourire.

- Chris Je t'aime, Gardevoir.

Elle commença à caresser Chris dans le dos... Il fit de même.

- Chris ...Attends...

Il prit Gardevoir par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Gardevoir continua à l'embrasser...

Chris essaya d'enlever le t-shirt de Gardevoir.

Elle eut un regard d'hésitation, mais se laissa faire, et soutira à Chris son t-shirt.

Il lui enleva ensuite le jean et le soutien-sorge, puis, la mit sur son lit...

Il monta sur son pokémon et commença à lui faire un massage de la poitrine...

Gardevoir gemissait...

Son dresseur se débarassa de son pentalon et échengea sa position avec elle...

Ils se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent, puis s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs dernier sous-vêtement.

Chris fit un autre baiser à Gardevoir.

- Chris Tu te sens, Gardevoir ?

Elle sourit légèrement, presque hésitante, et hocha doucement la tête.

Chris prit Gardevoir par la taille et la pénétra...

Gardevoir lâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

- Gardevoir ...C'est trop bon... Je t'aime, Chris... Je t'aime...

Il commença à faire des va-et-viens lentement... Puis de plus en plus fort et profond.

Gardevoir gémissait à chaque pénétration...

Ils échangèrent encore de position. Gardevoir sautillait de plus en plus vite...

Chris expirait fort, suait comme une éponge et bandait comme un cheval...

Elle se colla contre Chris, tandis que ce dernier posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa petite amie et inséra un doigt dans son anus.

Gardevoir gémissait de plus en plus fort en longuement...

Ils conservèrent la cadence pendent cinq bonnes minutes...

- Gardevoir ...Ça vient, j'ai un orgasme...

- Chris Ça vient moi aussi... Lève toi, Gardevoir...

Elle fit exactement le contraire et resta collé contre Chris.

- Chris Gardevoir...

- Gardevoir Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais un enfant avec ton ex-copine alors que tu venais d'atteindre tes quinze ans... Je suis prêt à devenir maman, si mon enfant est de l'homme que j'aime...

Chris était en même temps surpris et ému.

Il fit un câlin à sa petite amie, l'embrassa et continua...

Gardevoir et Chris eurent leurs orgasmes en même temps.

La semence de Chris remplit le vagin de Gardevoir...

Ils s'affalèrent tous deux dans le lit, essoufflés.

Chris était en pleine confusion... Il allait devenir père dans à peine quelques mois... Vu que la durée de gestation d'un Gardevoir est de cinq mois.

Gardevoir était plus hors d'haleine encore, mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le dresseur et le pokémon s'échangèrent un ultime baiser et s'endormirent tous les deux.


	6. Chapitre 5 Préparatifs

Chris ouvrit lentement les yeux après un temps de sommeil relativement court.

Gardevoir était toujours dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de son dresseur.

Il leva mollement son bras gauche pour regarder sa montre.

Quand il vit l'heure, il manqua de s'étrangler.

Son père allait rentrer dans trois minutes montre en main.

Il se leva pronto et se rhabilla "in extremis".

Gardevoir leva la tête.

- Gardevoir ...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Chris pointa du doigt son radio-réveil situé sur son bureau de PC. Gardevoir comprit aussitôt ce qui se tramait.

- Chris Écoute, rhabille toi et reste dans le lit. Je vais dans le salon regarder la télé et je vais faire comme si tu m'avais taxé mon lit pour faire une sieste. Ok ?

Elle approuva l'idée d'un hochement de tête.

Il courut dans la salle de bains et se remit les cheveux en ordre... Mais il lâcha son peigne dans l'évier quand il entendit le son du moteur de la Renault Laguna de son paternel.

Chris referma la porte de la salle de bains, s'affala dans le canapé et alluma sur BFM TV.

Un court instant plus tard, le père de Chris ouvrit la porte de la maison.

Ce dernier trouva son fils allongé mollement sur le canapé, en train de regarder les infos nationales.

- Papa Eh, salut, Chris !

- Chris Oh, excuse, papa. Ça va ?

- Papa Pas trop mal. J'ai eu du mal pour ces foutues BMW, mais maintenant que je suis rentré, je ne peux aller mieux.

Il déposa sa caisse à outils dans l'entrée et s'assied sur le canapé, à côté de son fils pour retirer ses Converse de travail.

- Papa Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Chris Pas trop mal. J'ai trainé avec mes potes et Gardevoir toute l'après midi.

- Papa Elle est où, au fait ?

- Chris Elle se sentait vraiment pas bien, en rentrant. Elle se repose dans ma chambre.

- Papa ...Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?

- Chris'chais pas. Au début, elle s'est plaint de mal de tête, puis ça à viré au coup de pompe, on à décidé de rentrer, et en arrivant, elle à failli tomber dans les pommes.

- Papa Bah, fatigue passagère, ça va lui passer. Vous avez mangé ?

Un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Chris survenu à ce moment la traduisait la réponse.

- Papa Je vois. Je vais faire quelque chose pour trois, au cas où Gardevoir se réveillerai. Et tes autres pokémons vont bien ?

Chris tapota sur les pokéballs attachées à sa ceinture.

- Chris Je vais profiter de mon anniversaire pour les sortir un peu, demain. Sinon, je sens qu'ils vont devenir neurasthéniques.

Le père de famille se leva, chaussa ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer de quoi becqueter.

Chris se leva discrètement et alla vers sa chambre.

Gardevoir s'était rendormie.

Il borda sa petite amie, l'embrassa et quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

...

[Quelques heures plus tard]

Chris et son père avaient l'habitude de veiller tard le week-end. Parfois jusqu'à une heure du matin. Mais en général, Chris se couchait une ou deux heures plus tard que son père.

Ils s'étaient calés devant un film avec deux canettes de KickleeCola. Quand le film se termina à minuit, le père décida d'aller se coucher. Il salua Chris et commença à se préparer pour la nuit.

- Papa Au fait, comment tu vas faire pour dormir, toi ?

- Chris Oh, bah, au pire, j'emprunterais la chambre de Gardevoir.

- Papa C'est toi qui vois. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et ne traine pas jusqu'à quatre heures du mat'...

- Chris Bonne nuit, papa.

Le père de Chris avala ses pilules et alla sa coucher dans sa chambre.

Chris attendit quelques minutes dans le salon, et retourna dans sa chambre, ou Gardevoir dormait toujours.

Il se glissa sous la couette et s'endormit.

...

Chris se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'alarme de son radio-réveil.

Il le regarda et vit qu'il était dix heures du matin.

Le jeune garçon se leva mollement, le regard vide, et asséna un coup sec à son radio-réveil pour l'éteindre.

- Chris Ta gueule, pendejo...

Gardevoir n'était pas dans la chambre, en revanche, une pile de vêtements pliés trônait sur sa chaise de bureau, avec un mot de Gardevoir.

- Chris Gardevoir sait écrire ? Elle m'étonnera toujours...

Il posa la pile de vêtements sur le lit et déplia le mot de Gardevoir.

"Coucou, chéri."

"Avec ton père, on est allé régler les derniers préparatifs pour ton anniversaire. On revient vers midi et demie, et on va, comme prévu, à ta surprise d'anniversaire retrouver tout le monde à quatorze heures. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner."

"A plus tard, amour."

"Gardevoir"

Il conserva le mot dans un coin de son bureau, et s'assied sur le lit.

Chris déplia les vêtements et s'habilla tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur la table du salon, lui, son petit déjeuner, et la télé.

- Chris ...P'tain, que des conneries, le dimanche matin... Autant regarder les infos.

Il zappa sur les infos régionales de France 3.

En grandes lettres blanches était indiqué"UN POKÉMON RÉALISE UN COUP DE FILET POUR LA POLICE AIX-EN-PROVENCE"

- Chris Dafuq ?

Il attrapa la télécommande et monta le son d'un cran.

- Présentatrice Ce matin, une agression à l'arme blanche à été commise contre deux brigadiers de police, au cours Mirabeau, à Aix-En-Provence. Un Gardevoir à courageusement agi en mettant hors d'état de nuire les quatre agresseurs. Les policiers et leurs attaquants se trouvent en ce moment même à l'hôpital d'Aix, avec une blessure profonde à la cuisse pour un policier, à l'estomac pour l'autre, et quelques côtes, bras et jambes fracturés pour les hommes qui ont commis la tentative de meurtre.

Une photo de Gardevoir envoyant un coup de pied circulaire à l'un des voyous et une autre des quatre malfrats apparurent. En plissant les yeux sur la seconde photo, il put reconnaitre la bande d'Anders...

- Chris Je sens que Gardevoir va prendre la grosse tête...

Chris entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Il grommela, lâcha sa cuillère et alla ouvrir la porte.

Alan se trouvait derrière, tout sourire.

- Alan Güten tag, mein freund. Eh, Gardevoir est une putain d'héroïne, au Cours !

- Chris J'avais remarqué. Elle passe aux infos régionales...

- Alan Mais depuis quand elle maitrise les arts martiaux ?

- Chris ...Je te demande pardon ?

Il se rappela de la photo qu'il avait vu un instant plus tôt.

- Alan ...Gardevoir n'a utilisé aucune attaque Pokémon... Elle les à tous massacrés en utilisant des techniques de Karaté et de Tae Kwon Do. Et elle se battait comme une ceinture noire...

- Chris Tu me fais marcher, la ?

- Alan Pas le moins du monde. Je crois que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait te réduire en pâte à merde.

- Chris ...Oh putain, on est pas sortis de l'auberge...

- Alan Ton père revient quand ?

- Chris Dans environ deux heures.

- Alan Cool, j'peux entrer ?

- Chris Ouais, si tu veux...

...

Alan et Chris jouèrent pendent deux bonnes heures à la PS3, rechargeant leurs accus à grandes bouchées de barres Mars et de KickleeCola.

En pleine course dans Gran Turismo 5, Chris entendit le moteur de la Laguna de son père.

- Chris J'arrive.

Il sauta de son lit, se chaussa et courut vers le véhicule de son père...

Gardevoir sortit de la voiture, accompagnée du père de son dresseur.

Chris sourit et alla serrer Gardevoir dans ses bras.

- Chris Gardevoir, je suis fier de toi.

- Gardevoir N'exagérons rien... Pour une bonne action, on devient pourchassée par les motha'fuckin' journalistes, dans cette ville.

- Papa Ce qui explique notre léger retard. Tout va bien, sinon ?

- Chris Ouaip. Alan est à la maison.

- Papa Eh bien parfait. On pourra l'embarquer.

- Chris Je lui ai royalement cassé les couilles pendant deux heures, il m'a rien dit sur la surprise. Il est très fort...

- Papa C'est pour ça que je peux compter sur lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Alan était dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Alan Salut, Johnatan !

Alan avait l'habitude d'appeler le père de Chris par son prénom.

- Johnatan Salut, mec. Comment ça va ?

Alan et John s'en claquèrent cinq.

- Alan Pas trop mal. Salut, Gardevoir. Alors, pas trop la grosse tête ?

- Gardevoir Hey ! Tu va pas en remettre une couche !

- Alan J'décooooone. Alors, on part à deux heures, donc ?

- Johnatan Ouaip. Z'avez 75 minutes pour vous préparer. Pendent ce temps, je vais bricoler la Laguna, je crois qu'elle à un p'tit souci...

Il alla dehors, emportant sa caisse à outils avec lui.

- Alan Ton père m'impressionne. Il va choper cinquante-neuf ans dans deux mois, il est toujours en forme comme si il en avait trente.

- Chris Je sais, moi aussi, il m'étonne...

- Gardevoir 58 ans ? Mon dieu... Je lui aurais donné 45...

- Alan Par contre, Chris, si c'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais te poser une question...

- Chris Balance ?

Alan se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Chris.

- Alan ...Est-ce que... tu as un lien particulier, avec Gardevoir ?

- Gardevoir Alan, de un, t'es pas discret, j'ai entendu, de deux, effectivement, c'est pas le genre de question à poser. Mais bon, on va te répondre honnêtement.

- Chris ...Hein ?

Gardevoir attrapa son petit ami par la taille et échangea un long baiser avec lui.

- Alan ...Ah, je vois. Excusez moi.

- Chris ...C'est pas grave... Par contre, s'il te plait, ne dis rien à mon père. Il n'en sais rien du tout.

- Alan Ok, c'est promis, je tiendrais ma langue.

Gardevoir regarda Alan d'un air sournois et malsain.

- Gardevoir T'as intérêt.

- Alan Oui, oui, promis. *sifflote*

- Chris Bon, il nous reste un peu de temps... Je vais me préparer. Je réquisitionne la salle de bains pour un petit moment. A tout de suite...


	7. Chapitre 6 Départ

A deux heures tapantes, Gardevoir, Johnatan, Alan et Chris montèrent dans la Laguna. Ce dernier était encore surpris du fait que son père lui aie demandé de faire ses bagages, mais aussi de celui que les bagages de Johnatan, Gardevoir et Alan étaient déjà dans la voiture.

Pour être avec Gardevoir, Chris préféra se mettre à l'arrière avec elle. Il déposa ses bagages dans le coffre et laissa le siège passager avant à Alan.

Le père de Chris était un dieu vivant, pour les garagistes. Il conservait le même moteur de Laguna depuis sept cent mille kilomètres.

Les occupants du véhicule s'attachèrent, et John démarra...

...

La Renault filait sur l'autoroute aixoise, au milieu des autres voitures.

Chris n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Alan et son père pour avoir un indice sur l'endroit ou ils vont.

A chaque fois que Chris apprenait qu'il y avait une surprise dans l'air, il faisait chier tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour qu'ils crachent des infos dessus. Malheureusement pour Alan et John, on dirait qu'il avait posé l'exception à la règle sur Gardevoir.

Il semblait carrément prendre plaisir à leur briser les noix... Il avait un sourire d'attardé jusqu'aux lèvres.

- Chris On arrive quand ? On va ou ? On va faire quoi ?

Alan prit un air sarcastique.

- Alan Chris, tu vas nous emmerder longtemps ?

- John Arrête de nous les perçer. Tu verras ce que c'est. Arrête d'être excité comme un Nigérien devant une bouteille d'eau...

- Gardevoir Allez, laisse les souffler...

Chris chuchota à Gardevoir :

- Chris Mais j'adore les faire chier.

- Gardevoir T'es vraiment un gamin, des fois...

Alan mit en route la radio sur la fréquence de Virgin Radio.

- Animateur Nous venons de nous écouter "Il venait de passer au niveau 18" de Dalida ! Maintenant, place à "On s'en bat les balls" de Morsay !

- Alan Naze.

Il changea de station pour mettre NRJ.

Les premières notes de "Sorry for hard battleing" de LMFAO s'échappèrent des enceintes.

- Alan Ah bah voila, parfait.

La musique envahit l'enceinte de la voiture.

- John On arrive dans un petit quart d'heure. C'est plus très long.

- Gardevoir Je suis sure que tu vas adorer, Chris.

- Chris Oui, mais je veux savoir ce que c'est !

- Alan, John, Gardevoir Rooooooh ! T'es chaint !

Chris ne put s'empêcher de pouffer bêtement...

Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Gardevoir ...Mais qu'il est gamin, celui la...

- John Bon, Chris, juste parce que tu nous les casses, je vais faire pareil avec toi. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'on n'arrive pas dans un quart d'heure, mais dans deux heures et demie.

- Chris Oh, putaiiin...

- Alan Allez, Chris. Quand on y sera, tu regretteras pas le trajet. C'est moi que t'le dit.

...

Vers quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi, John se gara au parking du Vieux Port de Marseille.

- Chris Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Alan sourit à son ami.

- Alan Pose pas de questions. Suis nous, tu verras.

Chris suivit son père, bagages à la main, avec Alan et Gardevoir à ses talons, sceptique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un petit pont, sans bâteau ammaré à ses bords.

- Chris ...Heu...

- Alan Regarde à l'horizon.

Chris plissa les yeux et concentra son regard au loin, vers la mer bleue...

Il put voir une navette qui voguait vers eux.

- Chris C'est pour nous ?

- John T'as tout compris. On se casse à l'ile de Porquerolles.

- Chris What ?

Les deux compères de Chris ainsi que son père sourirent.

- John Eh oui. Tes amis Dylan, Logan et Alexandre y sont déjà. On va la-bas pour une semaine, pour assister au championnat régionnal de matchs Pokémon s'y déroulant tous les deux ans. Et je nous y ai tous inscrits.

- Alan Je savais que ça allait te plaire.

- Chris Dylan ? Mais il m'avait dit qu'il se faisait opérer aujourd'hui.

- John Faux. Il à bien joué son rôle, non ?

- Chris ...Bande de cachotiers. Je vous adore.

Il serra tout le monde dans ses bras.

- Alan Eh, lâche nous, la navette se ramène !

Une minute environ plus tard, la navette s'immobilisa au côté gauche du pont.

Le petit groupe monta sur le bâteau pour rejoindre l'île.

...

Alan, Gardevoir et Chris s'installèrent sur des sièges à l'étage supérieur. John descendit en bas à l'extérieur pour se rafraichir.

- Chris Enfin, il n'est pas la.

Chris embrassa son pokémon sous les yeux étonnés des passagers.

- Alan Tu as tes cinq autres pokémons, j'espère ?

- Chris Bah oui, bien sur. Je les ai toujours sur moi.

- Gardevoir Et toi, Alan, tu as combien de pokémons ?

- Alan J'en ai pas des masses, mais au moins, je peux compter sur eux. J'en ai trois J'ai un Dracolosse, un Noarfang et un Grahyena.

- Chris C'est déjà pas mal. En plus, je crois que c'est que trois pokémons qu'on à, durant le match.

- Alan Pour Alex et Dylan, j'ai confiance, mais je me demande comment Logan va se débrouiller.

- Chris Boh, quand il veut, il est bon. Je l'ai déjà affronté à maintes reprises. Une fois, il à bel et bien falli me battre. Mais bon. Il à encore du chemin à faire.

Gardevoir cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris.

- Gardevoir J'ai hâte qu'on y arrive.

- Chris Au fait, et pour le lycée ?

- Alan'faut que tu sortes de ta grotte, toi. du 5 au 11 juin, c'est le semaine internationale des Pokémons, je te rapelle. C'est férié.

- Chris Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- Alan Si j'ai bien écouté ton père, les combats de qualifs en grande salle pour trier les quinze mille participants au tournoi sont demain. Après, y'aura 1024 concurents sélectionnés. Le jour suivant, les combats continueront pour réduire le nombre à 512, puis, 256, ensuite, le lendemain encore, troisième jour de qualifs, ils réduisent à 128, et dans la deuxième partie de la journée, les premiers combats en arène devant le grand public et la télé régionale commencent, pour diviser encore le nombre par deux.

- Chris La téloche ? Hmm. J'espère être parmi les 128.

- Gardevoir Rêve pas trop, mon gars. La concurrence sera rude. Ensuite, Alan ?

- Alan Le 8 juin, ça devient du sérieux. Comme il n'en reste plus que 64, les matchs sont moins courants, et l'organistation pour ces derniers est de plus en plus exceptionnelle. Le 9, y'en à 32, le 10, y'a les huitièmes de finale et les quarts, et le dimanche 11, c'est la demi-finale et le combat ultime. Ce combat la est retransmis dans toute la France, il me semble.

- Chris On à un hôtel, je présume ?

- Alan Ouaip. Quatre étoiles, en prime. Ton père s'est lâché.

Chris, qui n'était pas au courant de ça non plus, était bouche bée.

- Chris Woh, putain... Génial !

- Gardevoir Je vais me faire dorloter ! Ca va être génial !

Elle était excitée comme une gamine. Mais Chris décida de casser l'ambiance, avec encore une fois son sourire typique de trisomique.

- Chris Tu seras trop fatiguée le lendemain pour te lever. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Gardevoir vira au rouge et asséna un formidable coup de poing dans la machoire de Chris.

Il s'afalla par terre, derrière les sièges, sous les regards redoublés d'étonnement des autres passagers.

- Alan Ouille.

Chris leva un index en l'air.

- Chris Gardevoir, f'ai pas l'affuranfe dentaire, alors, fas fy doufement, la proffaîne fois.

- Gardevoir Ta gueule...

...

Après un quart d'heure à fendir les flots, le bâteau déposa l'équipe au port de Porquerolles, ou Alex, Logan et Dylan les attendaient.

Chris descendit en premier pour aller serrer ses amis dans ses bras.

Il lâcha ses bagages et fit une étreinte à chacun.

- Alex Eh, doucement !

- Dylan Hé hé, salut, Chris !

- Logan'tention, tu me fais mal...

- Chris Roh, les mecs, chuis si content... Et vous étiez aussi dans le coup, hein ? Salopards !

- Dylan Eh ouais. Mais comme tu casses les noix des que tu sais un truc, toi...

Johnatan tapota l'épaule de son fils.

- John Deux taxis nous attendent, mais le service bagages n'est pas inclus.

Chris grommela et prit ses divers sacs et valises.

- Chris Allez, allons-y.


	8. Chapitre 7 Deux fois huit ans

Gardevoir déposa son dernier t-shirt dans la penderie de sa chambre, partagée avec son récent petit ami.

Comme John avait déjà pas mal dépensé, il décida de ne prendre que trois chambres, tout de même des suites première clsse Une pour Chris et Gardevoir, une pour lui et Alan, et une pour Logan, Alex et Dylan.

Elle referma sa valise vide, la cala dans l'espace vide de la penderie, et s'affala sur le grand lit double orné d'un grand drap jaune.

Les rayons du soleil instensifiés par les carreaux des vitres illuminaient et chauffaient la pièce.

Elle fut surpris par une paire de bras entourant sa fine taille.

Chris, se tenant derrière Gardevoir, glissa un baiser dans la nuque de sa petite amie.

- Gardevoir ...C'est magnifique, ici.

- Chris Ca va être le meilleur anniveraire de ma vie.

- Gardevoir Il y à un truc auquel je pense... Ton père ne s'est douté de rien, quand tu lui as demandé de nous mettre ensemble ?

- Chris Je sais pas. Je pense pas que l'idée qu'on soit ensemble l'aie percuté le moins du monde.

- Gardevoir J'espère qu'Alan sait tenir sa langue...

- Chris Mais oui. Alex et Alan sont les deux personnes les plus confiantes que je conaisse, après mon père.

Gardevoir se retourne pour faire face à Chris.

- Gardevoir Quelle heure il est ?

- Chris Oh, rassure toi. Il n'est que dix-huit heures moins le quart. Il nous reste du temps.

- Gardevoir C'est pas ça, c'est que, vois tu...

Gardevoir forma sur son visage un bête sourire.

- Gardevoir ...J'ai hyper faim.

- Chris ...Bon dieu, je suis le plus gros mangeur de la famille, et tu manges encore plus que moi...

- Gardevoir Ca se voit, que tu es le gros mangeur. Tu as de la brioche, mon Criri.

- Chris Roooh non, pas encore ce surnom...

- Gardevoir Tu n'aimes pas ? *sourit*

- Chris Mon père à arrêté de m'apeller comme ça il y à une bonne demi-douzaine d'années. Et pourquoi tu dis que j'ai de la brioche ?

- Gardevoir Parce que c'est vrai.

- Chris Je fais un mètre quatre-vingts quatorze pour un quintal tout rond, et comme j'ai un tant soit peu de masse musculaire, je ne me porte pas plus mal.

Il était vrai que Gardevoir faisait petite à côté de son dresseur, à cause de leurs trente-quatre centimètres de différence.

- Gardevoir T'as quand même trois ou quatre kilos en trop.

- Chris Ca te fais plus à caliner, ma chérie.

Chris ronronna comme un chaton...

- Gardevoir ...Mon amour...

Le couple s'embrassa au milieu de la chambre.

John entra sans prévenir.

- Johnatan Eh, vous voulez quelque chose à boi-...

Ce dernier tomba nez à nez avec son fils, en train d'embrasser son pokémon.

- Johnatan ...Excusez-moi.

Il sortit à vitesse grand V de la chambre de son fils.

- Gardevoir, Chris ...Et merde.

...

A vingt heures et demie, tous les clients de l'hôtel étaient conviés à un repas spécial à l'occasion du début de la semaine internationale des Pokémon et du tournoi régional.

Chris s'était attablé en face de sa dulcinée. Alan, en face de Johnatan, Dylan et Logan, inséparables, s'étaient mis à table de la même façon pour ne faire que de rigoler durant tout le repas.

Alex, lui, était plutôt verni. Il était tombé en façe d'une fille métisse. Apparemment d'origine hispanique. Cheveux noirs et luisants, ce qu'il faut ou il faut, yeux verts émeraude, elle avait tout pour plaire.

Mais Chris, en jeune amoureux passioné, garda les yeux rivés uniquement sur Gardevoir.

Alan et John discutaient de performances automobiles et de ballistique sur les armes de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Des l'entrée, Alex était plein de petites attentions pour la fille se trouvant en face de lui.

Alan glissa à l'oreille de Chris :

- Alan Je crois qu'il va pécho, mais alors bien pécho.

- Chris Chut. Tu casses tout. Admire ce mec, et prends en de la graine. Crois moi, c'est un artiste de la drague. C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est dépucelé à treize ans.

- Gardevoir ...C'est pas un peu jeune, pour vous, les humains ?

- Chris Et moi, alors ? *sourit à Gardevoir*

- Gardevoir Pas faux.

Elle lui souria en retour.

Effectivement, Alex était aux petits soins pour sa "cible". De plus, étant majeur, il était autorisé à pénétrer dans le casino de l'hôtel comme bon lui semblait.

- Alan *à Chris Je te parie dix mille biftons qu'il va l'emmener au casino.

- Chris Pari tenu. C'est pas bien de jouer, mon petit.

- Alan Ouais, c'est ça. Tu te prives pas d'en faire, toi, des paris, à la cantoche.

- Chris Chut, et admire.

- Johnatan De quoi ?

Chris désigna Alex d'un mouvement de tête.

- Johnatan Aaaah, d'accord...

Alan, Chris, John et Gardevoir regardèrent Alex en pleine action, Gardevoir demanda au passage à Logan et Dylan d'arrêter de faire les clowns, pour pouvoir regarder Alex faire plus clairement.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, durant le plat principal, Alex s'éssuya la bouche, prit la fille par la main, et marcha vers le casino avec elle.

Chris gromela, et dégaina deux billets de cinq mille poké-dollars.

- Alan Nan, ça va, mon gars. C'est ton anniversaire.

- Chris Merci, mec.

- John Tiens, puisse qu'on en est presque au dessert...

John claqua vigoureusement des doigts.

A ce moment précis, deux serveurs débarquèrent dans la grande salle, l'un deux tenant un énorme gâteau à la crème et au citron meringué, surmonté d'une grande bougie en forme du nombre "16".

Chris était figé, grands yeux et sourire béat, devant la pâtisserie de trente centimètres de diamètre qui s'amenait à lui.

Le gâteau fût posé devant lui.

- Serveur#1 Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur Krigshelt.

- Serveur#2 Passez une bonne soirée.

Les deux serveurs tournèrent les talons et rentrèrent dans les cuisines.

Johnatan donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son fils.

- John Allez, fils. Fais un voeu.

- Chris Roh, merci, papa... Eh bien...

Tout le monde regarda Chris, attendant ses mots.

- Chris ...Je souhaite que mon futur enfant que j'attends en ce moment même soit un bel être.

- John, Alex, Alan, Dylan, Logan QUOI ?

Chris souria, éteignit la flamme de la bougie d'anniversaire en un souffle sec, et embrassa sa petite amie devant les convives, ces derniers bouche-bées.

...

Chris allongea Gardevoir sur le dos, au centre du lit double de leur chambre.

Ils avaient revêtis pour l'occasion des habits de soirée. Chris, un costard cravate, sobre et noir, Gardevoir, une robe de soirée blanche, semblable à sa robe naturelle.

Chris retira son gilet de costard embrassa Gardevoir, souriante.

- Gardevoir La tête qu'ils ont fait, quand tu leur à dit... Ca en valait la peine. *rigole*

- Chris Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Gardevoir Autant montrer qu'on est heureux plutôt que le contraire. *sourit*

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, quand une... ou plutôt deux voix, les interrompirent.

Gardevoir, qui avait l'oreille plus fine que celle d'un humain, écouta attentivement.

Elle fit un sourire sarcastique à son petit ami.

- Gardevoir ...J'ai l'impression qu'Alex est allé plus loin avec la fille de tout à l'heure.

Chris imita l'expression de son pokémon.

- Chris Ce tombeur de ces dames...

- Gardevoir Tu peux parler, Casanova. *rit*

Chris souria à Gardevoir, et l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de s'endormir, avec elle dans ses bras.


	9. Chapitre 8 Mauvaise blague

Chris se réveilla seul dans le lit double, ce dernier complêtement défait.

Il mit du temps à emmerger et à faire habituer ses yeux à la lumière ambiante.

Après s'être bien réveillé, Chris put entendre quelque chose venant de la salle de bain.

Il se leva discretement et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter.

Gardevoir prenait une douche et chantait en langue étrangère...

Après écoute prolongée, Chris put reconnaitre la langue polonaise.

Mais Gardevoir chanta une autre chanson, en japonais cette fois çi.

Elle avait un si bon accent qu'elle semblait maitriser cette langue.

Chris n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

Il avait dormi tout habillé.

Il se déshabilla, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Sa petite amie ne l'avait toujours pas repéré.

Il avança sans faire le moindre bruit, furtivement, entra dans la douche et prit Gardevoir par la taille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

Le couple se sourit et s'embrassa.

- Gardevoir - ...La première journée de qualification est aujourd'hui.

- Chris - Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais me pomponner jusqu'à plus soif.

- Gardevoir - Eh, deviens pas transexuel brézilien, non plus. *sourit*

- Chris - Mais que t'es bête...

...

Après une douche d'un quart d'heure, Gardevoir et son dresseur se séchèrent et commencèrent à se paufiner leur apparence.

Chris décida de rester sobre. Il opta pour une tenue parfaitement banale de lycéen et se contenta d'un peu de parfum et de déodorant, ainsi que d'un lavage de dents.

Gardevoir et Chris sortirent de la salle de bains, prets, vers dix heures du matin, selon la pendule acrochée dans le salon.

- Gardevoir - Je crois que les autres dorment encore.

- Chris - Peut être, mais pas mon père. Au niveau horaires de lever, c'est un putain de militaire. Il se lève tous les matins à cinq heures du matin, en pleine forme, une heure et demie avant que le garage ou il travaille ouvre...

- Gardevoir - Ton père approche peut être la soixantaine, mais il est impréssionnant.

- Chris - Ca, tu l'as dit.

- Gardevoir - ...Eh, Chris, je sais que ça se fait pas, mais...

- Chris - Hm ?

- Gardevoir - ...Et si on allait réveiller Alex et son amie... D'une manière un peu poussée ?

- Chris - Nan ?... Toi, tu me demandes ça ?

- Gardevoir - Eh, je suis pas une coincée, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je sais m'amuser. *sourit*

- Chris - Tu m'étonneras toujours... Eh eh, et bien, pourquoi pas ?

- Gardevoir - Tu as un plan ?

- Chris - Normalement, quand on demande ce genre de truc, on à un plan à l'avance, mais bon... laisse moi réfléchir une minute...

Chris s'assied sur le lit et réfléchit un petit instant, en imitant bêtement la pose du penseur de Rodin. Ce qui fit pouffer Gardevoir.

Après un moment de réflexion, il adopta un sourire sournois...

- Chris - ...J'ai peut être une idée de base.

...

Gardevoir et Chris se trouvaient devant la porte de chambre de Alex.

Le ronflement d'Alex, audible jusqu'au couloir, confirmait le fait que ce dernier dormait, et probablement sa petite amie aussi.

- Gardevoir - Bon dieu. Même ton paternel ne ronfle pas aussi fort.

- Chris - J'avoue... Bon, reste la une minute.

Le jeune garçon sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche arrière.

Chris avait, l'air de rien, des compétences exceptionelles en crochetage de serrures et autre mécanismes pour son âge.

- Chris - Allons y.

Il s'accroupit, tordit l'épingle et l'introduisit dans la serrure de la porte.

Gardevoir regardait faire son petit ami avec attention.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, la serrure de la porte émit le son de la victoire indiquant que la porte de la chambre était bel et bien dévérouillée.

- Gardevoir - Bravo, Sam Fisher.

Chris imita le silence à son pokémon en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche, puis entrouvrit la porte pour y jeter un oeil.

Alex et son coup d'hier soir étaient effectivement en train de dormir...

Chris fit signe à Gardevoir de le suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, en avançant doucement, sur la pointe des pieds.

Arrivés au milieu de la pièce. Chris chuchota à l'oreille de Gardevoir :

- Chris : C'est le moment...

Chris alla dans la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Gardevoir le suivit.

L'eau coulait à fort débit dans l'évier.

Gardevoir utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour former une boule d'eau d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Chris était en train de contenir un fou rire provoqué par l'idée de la tête qu'allait tirer Alex.

Gardevoir et son dresseur se mirent devant le lit d'Alex, et le pokémon lâcha la masse d'eau circulaire en plein sur la tête d'Alex et de son amie.

Le lit se trempa instantanément, et les deux occupants se levèrent en sursaut.

Chris et Gardevoir rirent aux éclats.

- Alex, petite amie d'Alex - ...

- Chris - OLOL ! COMMENT VOUS ÊTES TREMPAY ! *rigole*

Gardevoir riait encore plus fort que son petit ami.

- Alex - Ah, c'est comme ça ?

Alex sauta du lit, en caleçon, alla dans la salle de bain, receuillit le maximum d'eau que sa bouche put contenir, revint dans la chambre, et cracha toute l'eau sur le visage de Chris.

Ce dernier fut trempé à son tour.

La copine d'Alex se leva et fit la même chose sur Gardevoir.

- Gardevoir, Chris - ...Rhaaaaa...

- Alex, petite amie d'Alex - On est quittes. *tire la langue*

Chris s'éssuya le visage avec la manche de son t-shirt.

- Chris - Bref. Salut, vous deux. *sourit*

- Alex - Salut, Chris. Je te présente ma... nouvelle petite copine, Paula.

- Paula - Enchantée. Malgré l'acceuil humide.

Cette dernière serra la main de Chris et Gardevoir.

- Chris - Hello. Je m'apelle Chris. J'ai eu 16 ans hier.

- Paula - Je sais. Joyeux anniversaire. *sourit*

- Gardevoir - Gardevoir, je suis la petite amie de Chris.

- Paula - ...Ah, ok.

- Chris - Je sais.

- Alex - Bon, on vous rejoint dans une heure en bas, le temps que les autres se réveillent ?

- Chris - Sa marche.

- Paula - A plus tard... Au fait, une dernière chose.

- Gardevoir - Hm ?

Paula et son petit ami sourirent et regardèrent Gardevoir et Chris d'un regard sournois.

- Alex, Paula - On aura notre revanche.

Chris leur tira la langue, et descendit à la salle de petit déjeuner de l'hôtel avec Gardevoir.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chris et son pokémon s'installèrent dans la grande salle de petit-déjeuner de l'hôtel, avec leurs plateaux pleins de viennoiseries avec un bol de café.

La salle était encore occupée à moitié.

Chris commença à avaler une bouchée de son croissant en regardant dans les yeux sa petite amie.

Elle le remarqua et lâcha un petit rire.

- Gardevoir - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Chris - Tu ne devrais pas être étonnée. Tu es magnifique.

- Gardevoir - Ooooh... T'es trop mignon.

Elle prit son petit ami par la nuque et l'embrassa passionément devant les autres occupants de la salle.

...

_Petit mot de Chrinoex19_

Salut à tous mes lecteurs. Vous aviez pu remarquer que j'ai uploadé ce chapitre un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude.

'fin bon. En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, notamment parce que je suis modérateur que plusieurs forums, ce qui me prends beaucoup de temps, et aussi pour redresser mes notes pas géniales.

Bref, pour essayer de maintenir une qualité optimale de mes chapitres, j'ai décider de baisser la cadence d'upload et de passe à un chapitre tous les deux jours.

Merci de vot' compréhension. Et aussi merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. =)


	10. Chapitre 9 Premier combat

Tout le monde était maintenant en train de marcher vers le grand stade pokémon de Porquerolles ou se déroulait le tournoi.

Alex avait décidé d'emmener Paula avec lui, même si il devait payer sa place. Ces deux la ne pouvaient plus se quitter.

Il en était bien sûr de même pour Chris et Gardevoir.

Dylan et Logan parlaient encore dans leur coin de l'annonce de Chris qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre hier soir.

- Dylan - ...T'imagine, j'arrive pas à croire que mon meuilleur ami va être papa... N'empêche, ca doit donner un sacré coup de vieux à Johnatan.

- Logan - J'avoue. 'fin bon, être grand-père à 58 ans, c'est quand même pas si grave, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Dylan - Je sais, je sais. On doit marcher encore combien de temps ?

- Logan - Encore une demi-heure, j'crois.

- Dylan - Purée, 'fais chaud...

- Logan - Tu as un Carabaffe, abruti.

- Dylan - ...Ah ouais.

Dylan prit la pokéballe renfermant son Carabaffe et l'envoya au sol.

Le pokémon apparut en pleine forme.

- Dylan - S'lut, Cara'. Steuplé, tu peux me raffraichir un peu ?

Carabaffe hocha la tête en envoya une attaque Pistolet à Ô puissance minimale sur son dresseur.

La vague d'eau touche Logan.

- Logan - Hey !

- Dylan - Aaaaaah, ç'trop bon... Te plains pas, Logan. Ca te raffraichit. Merci, Carabaffe.

Il fit rentrer son pokémon.

- Logan - ...Purée, chuis trempé...

...

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, le groupe arriva à l'énorme stade pokémon, comparable à la taille du stade Vélodrome de Marseille.

La longue file d'attente passée, Chris, Dylan, Alex, Logan, Paula, Alan et Johnatan s'enregistrèrent pour le tournoi, dont les premiers rounds de qualifs vont commencer dans quelques heures.

En attendant, les dresseurs pouvaient s'entrainer, manger quelque chose, faire du shopping ou même faire la sieste dans des salles de repos.

Malgré son copieux petit déjeuner, Chris avait encore une vielle dalle.

Il entra dans un MacDonalds pour commander un KickleeCola, une salade Chétiflor et des potatoes.

Quand il alla dehors pour boire tranquillement sa boisson, il sentit quelque chose. Comme une sorte de présence néfaste autour de lui...

Un peu parano, il regarda tout autour de lui. Et, il avait malheureusement raison.

Anders était juste dans la file d'attente du MacDonalds dont Chris venait de sortir.

Il resta calme et décida de filer à l'anglaise, mais Anders le vit.

A la grande surprise du jeune dresseur, ce dernier se contenta juste de saluer Chris de la main et de continuer à dire au type en face de lui de choisir plus vite.

Chris retourna voir Gardevoir, perplexe.

...

Gardevoir, elle, avait plutôt décidé de faire les magasins de vêtements féminins.

A sa sortie d'un magasin, elle tomba sur son petit ami.

- Chris - Eh, amour, devine qui je viens de croiser.

- Gardevoir - Le père Noël ?

- Chris - Nope. Anders la racaille, en chair et en os.

Gardevoir ne bougea même pas un cil.

- Gardevoir - Tu sais, il y à un truc que je t'ai pas précisé. Anders est le seul type bien de sa bande. Le reste sont des foutus incapables rancuniers. Ils ont voulu prendre leur revanche sur moi, comme des lâches. Trois contre un, malgré l'interdiction de leur chef. Anders les à virés, il est seul, maintenant. Il à eu bien raison, crois moi. Qu'ils aillent crever en enfer, ces pourritures...

- Chris - Je comprends... Sinon, tu as assez dormi, cette nuit ?

- Gardevoir - Ouaip, t'inquiète, j'ai pas besoin de sieste...

Un haut-parleur s'enclencha :

- Haut-Parleur - Attention, dresseurs ! Premier round de qualifications dans une demi-heure ! Soyez prets ! *clic*

Gardevoir sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil de son sac de shopping et la mit.

- Gardevoir - I'ts time to kick ass and chew bubble gum.

- Chris - But i'm outta' gum.

- Gardevoit - I don't care. Let's rock.

...

Après une attente interminable, le nom de Chris Krigshelt fut prononcé dans les haut parleurs.

Chris et Gardevoir se levèrent pour rejoindre une petite salle de combat.

Ils entrèrent, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

L'adversaire de Chris n'était autre qu'un simple collégien de treize ans, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une grande expérience du combat.

- Adversaire - Hey, mais c'est LA Gardevoir qui est passée aux infos !

- Gardevoir - ...Purée, pas encore... On m'a déjà saoulée dans les magasins et dans la salle d'attente...

- Chris - Hm. Si tu tiens tant que ça à la voir de plus près, eh bien, ça sera le premier pokémon que tu auras à battre.

Chaque participant avait seulement trois pokémons. Chris avait gardé Tartard et Luxray en plus de Gardevoir.

Cette dernière s'avanca sur le terrain et se craqua les phalanges.

- Adversaire -

Le jeune adversaire prit une pokéball, et la lança pour faire apparaitre un Etourvol.

...

Gardevoir s'assied sur le Dardagnan knock-out de l'adversaire de Chris.

Elle venait de s'enchaîner les trois pokémon du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier renferma son Dardagnan, au bord du dégoût.

Gardevoir en claqua cinq à son dresseur, et quittèrent la salle, avec la confirmation de passer au second round des qualifications se déroulant plus tard dans la journée.

...

Chris et Gardevoir retrouvèrent les autres, assis sur un banc de la place centrale du centre commercial.

Ils étaient tous passés avant Chris.

- Chris - Salut. Je suis passé. *sourit*

- Alex - On est tous passés, nous aussi.

- Chris - Même Logan ? Oooh !

Logan fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Logan - T'es nul, Chris...

- Johnatan - On à eu de la chance, apparemment, on est tous tombés sur de beaux débutants.

- Paula - J'ai quand même eu du mal avec mon adversaire. Son Mackogneur à falli me rétamer.

- Chris - ...Mackogneur ?...

- Paula - Ouais. D'aillerus, son dresseur l'apellait Mack'. Il avait un look de biker voyou, mais il était plutôt sympa et fair-play, en définitive.

Tout le monde, sauf Paula, se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Paula - Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?

- Tous - Non, non, rien.

Alan se leva du banc et s'étira en baillant.

- Alan - Bon, moi, j'ai pas vraiment dormi, cette nuit... Je vais faire une sieste.

Chris remarqua que Gardevoir baillait aussi.

Il s'éloigna un peu avec son pokémon et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Chris - Tu veux qu'on fasse une sieste tous les deux ? *sourit*

- Gardevoir - ...Quoi, devant tout le monde ?...

Chris fit un clin d'oeil à son pokémon.

- Chris - Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont des chambres privées.

Gardevoir sourit à son dresseur.

Ils marchèrent vers l'aile de repos, demandèrent une chambre privée payante, prirent les clés, et s'enfermèrent dedans pour une bonne sieste...

...

...

...Du moins, si on peut apeller ça une sieste.


	11. Chapitre 10 Bagnole surprise

Après une grosse heure de... "repos", Chris et Gardevoir ressortent de leur chambre.

Selon la fidèle montre de Chris, le prochain round des qualifs se déroule dans deux heures.

Le reste du groupe s'était dispersé dans le centre commercial.

- Gardevoir - ...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, pendent deux heures...

Chris entendit des sons qui éveillèrent sa perception sonore.

Il tourna la tête, et vit la salle d'arcade du centre commercial.

- Chris - Je crois que j'ai une idée.

...

Quelques minutes aprés, Chris et sa dulcinée étaient en train de se malmener mutuellement sur Mortal Kombat.

Chris prenait très souvent Ermac. Gardevoir était plus polyvalante et variait les personnages. Ce qui fait que Chris maitrisait parfaitement Ermac, tandis que Gardevoir était plutôt en train d'improviser.

Un nouveau round commença. Ils avaient tous les deux gagnés quatre rounds sur neuf au total. C'était par conséquent le round final.

- Gardevoir - Tu vas morlfer, mon gars.

- Chris - Ouais c'est ça. Si tu me bats je m'engage à Manchester.

- Gardevoir - Challenge accepted.

La console donna le signal de commencement du round.

Gardevoir, qui avait pris Scorpion, se rua sur le combattant contrôlé par son petit ami.

Elle enchaîna une série de high kicks, dont Chris avait juste à se baisser pour les éviter.

Mais quand elle envoya un low kick, Chris fit un pas en arrière et lui décrocha un uppercut.

Le mot "TOASTY!" se fit entendre dans la salle d'arcade.

...

Quelques magasins plus loin, Johnatan était en train de traîner dans un rayon pour gadgets de voiture.

Il regardait les différents GPS et grips de volant.

De 1987 à 2002, Johnatan avait été pilote amateur dans des courses de rues. Même si ce n'était pas focément légal, ça à été l'une des meilleures époques de sa vie.

Avant d'avoir sa Renault Laguna, il avait passé quinze ans avec la même voiture. Une Ford Mustang GT 1986 Qu'il avait eu durant son trente-trosième anniversaire.

Il avait adoré cette voiture plus que tout. Six mois après son acquisition, il l'avait customisée et gonflée jusqu'à plus soif. Elle était magnifique.

John adorait depuis tout petit tout ce qui touchait aux voitures et aux courses automobiles.

Ce jour de Février 1987, il s'était dit : "Et pourquoi pas moi ?"...

Et tout à commencé. John à fais des courses à Marseille, dans des quartiers dominé par des clans de coureurs de plus en plus prestigieux.

En 1996, juste avant la naissance de Chris, après neuf ans de carrière, il avait réussi à s'enrôler dans le clan de coureurs le plus redouté de Marseille. Il était connu de tous. Y compris aux services de police.

John était en train de rêver de cette époque, quand son portable sonna.

Il revint sur Terre, attrapa son téléphone et répondit.

Il discuta quelques secondes, puis, pris d'une folie innexpliquable, il quitta la magasin en courant le plus vite possible.

...

Alan, de son côté, était en train de vadrouiller dans l'armurerie du centre commercial.

Non seulement il était incollable sur le seconde guerre, mais il en savait aussi un rayon sur les armes à feu en général.

Il avait testé pas mal d'armes réelles, dans sa vie, et la dernière qu'il ait testée, c'est à dire un Colt Python, ne sera certainement pas la dernière se sa vie.

Son portable se mit à sonner.

Alan attrapa son HTC Desire et répondit.

- Alan - Ouais ?

- John - Alan ? C'est John. Vite, rejoins-moi à l'entrée du centre. Plan foireux, la couverture de la surprise de Chris va être grillée !

- Alan - Et... p*tain... Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Alan raccrocha, salua le vendeur et se mit à tailler un sprint vers l'entrée.

...

Gardevoir et Chris ressortirent de la salle de jeux. Ce dernier boudait.

Malgré son uppercut, Gardevoir parvint à lui enchaîner les attaques rapides entre les esquives pour tuer le perso de Chris à petit feu, mais sûrement.

Il s'était fait rétamer par sa petite amie devant une cinquantaine de personnes.

- Gardevoir - Allez. C'est pas si grave, d'être naze à en mourir. *sourit*

- Chris - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le naze ? *fais la moue*

- Gardevoir - Roooooooh, allez, quoi... Ca sera pour la prochaine fois.

- Chris - Je te ferais pas de cadeau.

Le portable de Logan sonna.

Logan avait passé son portable à Gardevoir pour pouvoir la joindre à tout moment avec celui de Dylan.

- Gardevoir - Excuse moi.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et décrocha.

- Gardevoir - J'écoute ?

- Dylan - Gardevoir, retiens Chris dans le centre. On à un problème avec tu-sais-quoi. Surtout, ne le fais pas aller dans le parking !

- Gardevoir - Compris. T'inquiète pas. Je vais le retenir.

Elle raccrocha, remit le téléphone dans sa poche, et revient vers son petit ami.

- Gardevoir - Que dirais tu d'une bonne glace ?

- Chris - Well, why the fuck not. *sourit*

- Gardevoir - Je savais que t'aimerais l'idée de base, mon Cricri.

- Chris - Purée... Not again...

...

John, Alan, Dylan et Logan foncèrent vers le parking du centre.

- Dylan - C'est quoi, le problème ?

- John - En cinq mots ? On nous pique la caisse !

- Alan - Merde !... Vite, on y va !

Ils courèrent vers la place ou était stationnée une voiture bâchée.

Heureusement, la sécurité du centre commercial fonçait déjà vers les deux malfaiteurs.

Ces derniers, voyant la cavalerie arriver, enfourchèrent leur scooter et détalèrent comme des lapins.

- John - Je vais pas laisser passer ça !

Il détacha une pokéball de sa ceinture, et libéra son Zorua.

- John - Zorua, attaque Ball'Ombre !

Le pokémon de John chargea l'attaque et l'envoya sur le scooter qui prenait de la vitesse.

L'attaque fit exploser le scooter et les deux fuyards se mangèrent les dents sur le sol.

John fonça vers ses victimes tandis que les Alan, Dylan et Logan restèrent en retrait pour voir si la voiture bâchée n'avait rien et pour attendre la sécurité qui arrivait.

Il prit les deux voleurs par le col et les souleva.

- John - Alors, les enfoirés, vous cherchiez à faire quoi, avec ma bagnole, exactement, hmm ?

- Voleur #1 - C'était son idée, c'est lui, m'sieur !

- Voleur #2 - N'importe quoi, eh, bâtard !

John lâcha les deux jeunes voleurs sur le sol.

- John - Si vous vous attaquez encore à cette caisse, c'est votre mâchoire entière que je briserai. Et de mes propres mains. Dégagez.

Les deux voyous exécutèrent l'ordre de John sans demander leur reste.

...

Chris entendit une déflagration lointaine.

- Chris : ...Dafuq ?

- Gardevoir : Oh, probablement un avion de l'armée de l'air qui s'entaîne pour le quatorze juillet.

- Chris : ...Mouais, p'tet... Eh, ils font des super bonnes glaces, ici.

- Gardevoir : C'est vrai, elles sont pas mal...

En lèchant sa glace à la noix de pécan, Gardevoir se demandait dans sa tête quelle était réellement la source de cette explosion qu'elle, Chris, et probablement une bonne partie du centre commercial avait entendu.

Gardevoir pensa : "Bah, tant que la surprise de Chris est sauvée... Je sens qu'il va sauter de joie..."


	12. Chapitre 11 Explosion

Gardevoir trainait Chris par la main vers la sortie du centre commercial menant au parking.

- Chris - Mais pourquoi tu m'emmène la bas ?...

- Gardevoir - Tu vas voir, tu vas voir...

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux main dans la main sur le parking ou les trois quarts des places étaient prises.

Le père de Chris et le reste de ses amis étaient en train de l'attendre, à côté d'une voiture bâchée.

Chris s'avanca, hésitant.

- Chris - Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

- John - Tu vas le savoir tout de suite, mon fils.

Quand son fils était à quelques mètres de la voiture, Johnatan retira la bâche d'un coup sec.

La bâche révela ma Ford Mustang de John, entièrement retapée et briquée.

Chris était bouche bée.

- Chris - Ce... c'est... c'est pas pour moi, vous rigolez ?...

- John - Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, mon gars. J'ai fait crisser les pneus de ce bébé pendent quinze ans. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'avaler l'asphalte avec.

- Logan - Ca à été dur de garder ça au chaud.

Chris n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

Gardevoir posa sa main sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

- Gardevoir - Je présume que tu adores, j'ai raison ? *sourit*

Chris prit une grande inspiration, et gueula :

- Chris - C'EST LE PLUS BEAU CADEAU QUE J'AI EU DE TOUTE MA VIE ! \o/

- Alan - Au moins, on est fixés.

...

Chris était en train de rouler à vitesse modérée sur les chemins de terre de l'ile, avec Gardevoir au siège passager.

Il venait à peine d'atteindre l'âge de la conduite accompagnée, mais il avait déjà conduit à trois reprises quand il avait 15 ans. Il avait donc un minimum d'expérience.

Gardevoir chantonnait en tenant la main libre de Chris.

- Chris - Cette bagnole est super ! C'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais conduite.

- Gardevoir - En même temps, t'en à conduit que deux, en comptant celle la.

- Chris - Et ? Ca empêche pas.

La radio se mit en route automatiquement sur la fréquence 107.7.

- Animateur radio - Flash spécial : Une bombe amorcée à été trouvée dans un magasin du Centre Commercial du Stade Régionnal de Porquerolles, à Marseille. Les démineurs sont au trvail, mais l'évacutation sur toute l'île à été donnée en raison de la grande compléxité et de la grande puissance du système de l'explosif qui inquète les démineurs sur les chances de désammorçage.

Au même moment, la sirène d'alerte de l'île retentit.

Chris et Gardevoir se regardèrent.

- Gardevoir - ...Chris...

- Chris - ...On retourna la bas. De suite.

Chris fit un virage à 180 degrés et fonça vers le centre.

Malheureusement, route étroite tracée dans un chemin de terre forçait Chris à limiter sa vitesse.

...

Il arriva un moment plus tard au parking du centre. La moitié des occupants ont été évacués.

La Laguna de John se stationna à côté de la Ford. Logan, Alex, Alan et Paula se trouvaient dedans. Dylan entra dans la Ford et se cala dans le siège arrière avant de boucler sa ceinture.

- Dylan - On dégage !

- Chris - Pas besoin de ma le dire deux fois !

John partit du parking, suivi de son fils.

...

La circulation était très lente en raison du grand nombre de personnes qui se faisait évacuer.

La radio avait annoncé qu'il ne restait que trois heures et demie pour évacuer. Tout le monde avait du abandonner leurs véhicules pour montrer sur les bâteaux.

Chris était plus que stressé. Il en était de même pour ses deux passagers. Dylan se rongeait les ongles...

Une demi-heure avait passé depuis l'annonce radio, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au port.

Les coups de klaxon et les insultes fusaient dans l'ambiance sonore.

Gardevoir avait sa tête calée sur l'épaule de Chris.

- Gardevoir - Bordel, j'espère qu'on va s'en sortir...

- Chris - Mais oui, chérie... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Le voisin de trafic de Chris klaxonnait comme un demeuré en criant des injures aux automobilistes d'en face.

- Dylan - T'es plus détentu que ce mec, c'est déjà ça...

Le trafic se libéra lentement, mais sûrement, bientôt, une vitesse de circulation normale reprit son cours.

Quand Chris croyait que tout était arrangé et se soulageait, un son, parvenant à ses oreilles, interrompit ses espoirs.

C'était le son de la panique générale. Tout le monde criait et courait, laissant leurs voitures sur la route.

La sueur au front, Chris regarda dans le rétroviseur.

La bombe vient s'exploser et l'onde de choc arrive.

Le sang de Chris ne fit qu'un tour, il sortit, ouvrit les portes de la voiture à Gardevoir et Dylan, les prit par le bras et se mit à courir.

Les autres étiaent déjà à dix mètres devant.

- John - CHRIS ! COURS !

Sa main droite dans celle de sa petite amie, il courra autant que ce que lui permettait son souffle.

Malheureusement, l'effort était vain. L'onde allait les frapper dans quelques secondes.

CHris se coucha à terre avec Gardevoir sans ses bras.

Une dizaine de seconde après, l'onde de choc passa sur la route.

...

Chris ouvrir les yeux.

Il était suspendu dans un grand vide noir. Sans rien subsistant autour de lui.

Il était en plein rêve.

Pris du soulagement qu'il était encore vivant, il poussa un long soupir. Ce qui lui permit aussi de savoir qu'il faisait un rêve lucide.

Chris sentait son énergie presque à plat.

- Chris - ...Il y à quelqu'uuuuuun ?...

Une ombre masculine apparut devant Chris.

- Chris - ...Qui es-tu ?

L'ombre ne répondit pas un mot.

- Chris - ...Purée... Pourquoi moi...

- Ombre - Tu le sauras binetôt...

- Chris - Quoi ?...

- Ombre - N'oublie pas que tu es l'élu de la pierre. Ton périple ne s'étends pas seulement à ton coeur.

- Chris - Dafuq ? C'est quoi, ces conneries ?

A peine Chris eut fini d'articuler sa phrase que l'ombre disparut.

- Chris - ...C'était quoi, ça ?... C'est bizarre... Purée, il est space, ce rève...

Soudain, la gravité se remit et Chris chuta dans le vide.

Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Dans une île qui n'est pas vraiment celle qu'il vient de quitter...


	13. Chapitre 12 Le début du cauchemar

Chris ouvrit les yeux.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut de l'obscurité, un petit rayon de lumière lui arrivant dans l'oeil fendait ces ténèbres.

L'ambiance sonore était à son point mort.

Chris avait un mal de chien à l'avant du bras gauche. Tout indiquait que son poignet était fracturé.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa ce qui était au dessus de lui avec son bras droit.

A la texture, c'était sûrement une carosserie de voiture.

Après une dizaine de secondes d'effort, il parvint à déplacer la plaque assez pour pouvoir sortir.

Il se hissa et quitta la carcasse de la voiture.

Un spectacle désolant s'offrit à ses yeux.

L'île de Porquerolles était entièrement ravagée. Les arbres n'étaient plus que des souches désséchées, dont la couleur était presque noire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les cadavres des automobilistes mutilés par l'onde de choc jonchaient le sol. Il ne vit aucune dépouille correspondant à ses amis, son père ou encore à Gardevoir.

Pris d'un élan d'espoir, il lança un appel.

- Chris - PAPA ?... GARDEVOIR ?... LES GARS ?...

Chris n'obtenut aucune réponse...

Il allait commencer à marcher, quand il entendit une plainte féminine.

Quelqu'un appelait Chris...

Il coura vers la source de la plainte. Il recconnut peu à peu la voix de Gardevoir, qui était elle aussi enssevelie sous une carcasse de voiture.

Chris tira la carosserie de la voiture échouée de son bras valide.

Gardevoir était effectivement en dessous, sans blessure apparente.

Elle bondit et sauta au cou de Chris.

Ce dernier émit un gemissement de douleur en raison de son poinget.

- Gardevoir - Excuse moi... Oh, chéri... ça va ?

- Chris - A part le fait que mon poignet est cassé, ça peut aller.

- Gardevoir - Je vais t'arranger ça...

Elle répara le poignet de Chris en une attaque Voeu Soin.

- Chris - ...Merci, Gardevoir...

Ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de la scène cahotique qu'était devenu cette île paradisiaque, puis se mirent à regarder autour d'eux pour la contempler.

- Gardevoir - Tu as retrouvé les autres ?

- Chris - ...Non... je n'ai même pas trouvé leurs corps...

- Gardevoir - Alors c'est peut-être qu'ils se sont déjà mis en route... On devrait faire de même et rentrer à Marseille.

- Chris - Impossible... Le seul moyen d'y retourner est par bâteau.

- Gardevoir - Justement, peut-être qu'ils cont envoyer une navette pour voir si il y à des survivants...

- Chris - Ben, ça m'étonne que l'armée n'aie toujours pas fourré son gros nez ici. Car je sais pas combien de temps de suis resté dans les pommes, mais je pense un sacré paquet de temps.

- Gardevoir - Moi aussi, j'étais dans les pommes... Je me suis réveillée une dizaine de minutes avant que tu ne vienne me libérer de l'épave.

- Chris - On n'a qu'a attendre la navette de secours, alors ?...

- Gardevoir - Je suppose. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée.

...

Chris et sa petite amie s'étaient assis dos au guichet du controlleur des tickets des navettes.

Ils attendaient sous le soleil brûlant depuis maintenant une demi-heure.

Gardevoir commençait à désespérer...

- Gardevoir - ...Trente minutes, et toujours rien... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bordel...

- Chris - Calme toi, chérie... Je suis sur qu'ils vont venir...

- Gardevoir - Tu parles. Tu n'y croyais même pas, au début, toi...

- Chris - Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Gardevoir - Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour faire de la philosphie ?

- Chris - Eh, du calme, j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère...

- Gardevoir - C'est cool. Tout notre entourage est porté disparu, voir mort, et toi, tu t'en fous...

Chris se retourna, prit Gardevoir par les épaules, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Chris - Gardevoir, c'est facile pour personne ok ? Je me fais un sang s'encre pour mon père, moi aussi... Mais si on tombe dans le pessimisme total, on peut rien espérer de notre force psychologique et mentale face à cette situation... Resaisis toi, bon sang !

Gardevoir avait la larme à l'oeil.

Elle prit Chris par la taille et le câlina de toutes ses forces.

- Gardevoir - Chris... ou ils sont, bordel...

Il savait que Gardevoir était en train de pleurer.

Chris la prit de la même façon, et l'embrassa longuement.

- Chris - Tout ira bien... Je te promets... Je suis la... Et on est pas tout seuls, on à mes cinq autres pokémons...

- Gardevoir - ...Tu ne les as pas perdus ?

- Chris - Bien sur que non... Allez, je vais nous faire de la compagnie...

Il descendit sa main au niveau de sa ceinture et s'appreta à prendre ses cinq pokéballs dans sa main, quand Gardevoir lui retint le bras.

- Gardevoir - ...Attends... J'ai envie qu'on soit encore un peu seuls, tous les deux.

- Chris - C'est toi qui voit.

Il s'assied à côté de Gardevoir et lui prit la main.

- Chris - Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi...

- Gardevoir - ...J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, Chris...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus fougeusement.

Le rouge montait aux joues de Gardevoir... Elle essaya de retirer le t-shirt de son compagnon, quand une pokéball glissa de la ceinture de ce dernier.

La ball s'ouvrit et libéra le Roucarnage flamboyant de Chris.

- Roucarnage - Rouuuuuu !...

- Gardevoir - Oh, purée... 'm'a fait peur...

- Chris - Oh, salut, Roucarnage. Tu en pouvais plus de rester à l'intérieur, hein ?

Roucarnage hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive.

- Gardevoir - Eh, mais, attends...

- Chris - Quoi ?

Il réfléchit pendent quelques secondes, quand il comprit ce que pensait Gardevoir.

- Chris - BORDEL, mais Roucarnage peut voler !... Purée, chuis un con de légende, moi !

- Gardevoir - C'est pas grave, au moins, on peut rentrer chez nous !

- Chris - Roucarnage, tu te sens de faire un petit trajet avec moi et Gardevoir sur le dos ?

Le pokémon volant de Chris hocha verticalement la tête une fois de plus.

- Chris - Eh bien, c'est parti, alors...

Chris monta sur le dos de Roucarnage, et aida Gardevoir à se hisser. Elle se mit derrière son petit ami, ses bras entrelaçant sa taille.

- Chris - En avant, Roucarnage ! Tout droit vers Marseille !

Roucarnage roucoula et décolla.

Il se stationna à une cinquantaine de mètres d'altitude et fila dans les airs.

...

Après un court instant, ils purent voir la ville de Marseille en détail...

- Gardevoir : Enfin, la voila !

- Chris : J'espère qu'ils sont la bas...

Chris remarqua tout de même que pas mal de bâtiments étaient endommagés... et qu'il n'y avait aucune activité visible.

Chris pensa : "Bon sang, j'espère que ça à pas été le cahos la-bas aussi..."

Malheureusement, après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres de plus, les doutes de Chris se confirmèrent. Apparemment, l'onde de choc s'était étendu dans tout Marseille, faisant les mêmes dégats qu'à Porquerolles.

Lui et Gardevoir étaient abasourdis...

- Gardevoir : ...Non... c'est pas possible... pas ici...


	14. Chapitre 13 Heckler & Koch

Chris et Gardevoir contemplaient le chaos environnant.

La ville de Marseille à été ravagée quasi-entièrement... Les bâtiments étaient tous soit écroulées, ou décapités de leurs toits ou d'une de leurs parties.

Ce décor de désolation rapellait à Chris le film 2012...

Gardevoir refusait de croire ce que ses yeux voyait. Même Roucarnage avait l'air d'être choqué de ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Chris - ...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue de voler, ou on essaie de trouver des survivants ?

- Gardevoir - On devrait s'arrêter un instant pour voir ça de plus près, et aussi parce que Roucarnage à l'air fatigué... puis, je sais pas, toi, mais moi, j'ai une vielle dalle.

En entendant parler de nourriture, le ventre de Chris se mit à gargouiller.

- Chris - Je crois que moi aussi...

...

Chris et Gardevoir s'étaient arrêtés devant un centre commercial dévasté, plus petit que celui de Porquerolles. C'était encore plus horrible une fois au sol...

Les rues rappelaient la petite route de Porquerolles : Les carcasses de voitures abondaient, tout comme les corps inanimés des gens...

Le couple entra dans le centre ou un silence de mort régnait.

Chris marchait prudemment, tenant la main de sa petite alie dans la sienne, qui elle, regardait partout autout d'elle, apeurée.

- Chris - T'inquiètes, je suis sûr qu'il n'y à pas de souci à se faire...

- Gardevoir - Je sais pas, 'vaut mieux être prudents...

- Chris - Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y à aucune raison de s'en f-

Chris ne put terminer sa phrase. Un Nosferalto vient de le frapper de plein fouet à l'arrière du crâne.

Gardevoir l'envoya dormir en l'écrasant sur un mur avec sa télékinésie, puis aida son petit ami à se relever.

- Chris - ...Ok, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai eu tort...

- Gardevoir - T'as eu de la chance que je sois la... Il aurait enchaîné les attaques tellement rapidement que t'aurais même pas pu sortir une seule de tes pokéballs.

- Chris - Je sais... Merci, chérie.

Chris apperçut un supermarché alimentaire et un magasin de sport en face d'eux.

- Chris - ...Parfait.

...

Il sortirent quelques minutes plus tard du magasin, après avoir rempli de vivres et d'objets utiles un sac pris dans le magasin de sport.

- Chris - Voila une bonne chose de faite.

- Gardevoir - Allons y...

Ils sortirent tous deux du centre. Un bâtiment en face attira l'attention de Chris.

- Chris - ...Une armurerie ?... Hm...

- Gardevoir - N'y pense même pas... Pourquoi faire ?...

- Chris - Il y à des pokémons contre lesquels on ne pourra rien faire tout seuls. A part si on est équipés correctement.

- Gardevoir - Et tes pokémons, alors ?...

- Chris - Comme tu l'as dit très justement tout à l'heure, certains pokémons sont trop rapides pour nous.

Gardevoir soupira longuement.

- Gardevoir - ...Bon, c'est d'accord... Mais, pour l'amour de Dieu, promets moi de les utiliser qu'en dernier recours...

- Chris - Bien sûr, je ne tuerais pas des pokémon sauvages juste pour le fun, enfin... Bref. Je vais y faire un tour, reste la si tu veux.

- Gardevoir - Je préfère t'accompagner.

- Chris - Comme bon te semble, ma chérie.

...

Ils entrèrent dans l'armurerie décapitée de son toit.

Un ordinateur encastré dans le mur encore en état de marche illuminait la remise de l'armurerie, qui elle, avait encore la chance d'avoir un plafond.

Chris pénétra dans la petite pièce et inspecta l'ordinateur.

C'était un viel ordi qui marchait sous Windows XP. La fenêtre en premier plan affichait le système de recherche d'armes du magasin.

Il sortit le clavier et tapota trois touches. M-P-5.

Le terminal afficha en un clin d'oeil les résultats.

RECHERCHE ARMES : 1 RESULTAT - "Heckler & Koch MP5 ( .40 S&W ) - NOMBRE EN STOCK : 7"

- Chris - Ca te tente, Gardevoir ?

- Gardevoir - Un pistolet-mitrailleur ?... Bon, pourquoi pas. Si on peut en transporter deux...

- Chris - C'est pas un problème. Ils vendent... enfin, vendaient des cartouchières.

- Gardevoir - Parfait, alors... Ils sont où ?

- Chris - Selon le PC, ils sont à la deuxième étagère de la vitrine tout à gauche en sortant.

- Gardevoir - Je reviens.

Elle prit deux MP5 de la vitrine brisée avec quatre chargeurs. Etant donné qu'il y en à déja dans les deux armes, ça en fait six au total.

Gardevoir rapporta le tout à Chris.

Il prit les chargeurs et les cala dans son à dos.

- Gardevoir - On aurait du en prendre un pour moi.

- Chris - De quoi ?

- Gardevoir - Ben, de sac à dos.

- Chris - Bonne idée, va en chercher un autre. Je t'attends sur le dos de Roucarnage.

...

Chris monta sur le dos de son Pokémon et attendit sa compagne.

- Chris - Tu te sens encore de voler un peu, Roucarnage ?

Il adressa à son dresseur un hôchement de tête traduisant une réponse positive.

- Chris - Bon, ok. Dans ce cas, on attends Gardevoir, et on s'en va.

...

Gardevoir revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos dans sa main droite.

- Chris - Parfait, allez, monte.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Gardevoir - Tu veux que je t'allège ?

- Chris - Je veux bien. Prends les chargeurs, s'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit le sac de son petit ami et pris les munitions pour les mettre dans son sac à elle, avant de refermer les deux sacs et de s'accrocher à la taille de son petit ami.

- Gardevoir - On y va ?

- Chris - Ouais... Quand tu veux, Roucarnage.

Le pokémon déploya ses ailes.

- Gardevoir - Eh, Chris ?...

- Chris - Oui, mon amour ?

- Gardevoir - On fait quoi, maintenant ?..

- Chris - ...Je peux être honnête avec toi ?

- Gardevoir - C'est un ordre.

- Chris - ...Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis complètement perdu... Je ne sais même pas ou sont mon père et mes amis proches... Et je ne sais même pas jusqu'à où cette destruction s'est étendue...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux...

- Gardevoir - ...Oh, Chris...

Elle se mit en face de Christian et l'embrassa avant de lui faire un câlin.

- Gardevoir - ...On va faire tout pour les retrouver... Je te le promets...


	15. Chapitre 14 Un nouveau compère

_[Petit mot]_

_Avant de vous faire lire le quatorzième chapitre de cette fiction, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard occasionné à la "livraison" de celui-ci. Mais je suis parti tôt en vacances et j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais après un mois et demi d'attente, je la reprends, et désormais régulièrement pendent un bon bout de temps. Et maintenant que je rédige directement sur OpenOffice, vous allez pouvoir avoir une mise en forme un peu meilleure et la garantie que le bug des tirets des premiers chapitres ne se reproduise plus._

_Bref, bonne lecture à tous._

...

Chris et ses deux pokémons avaient volé pendent des dizaines de minutes, parcourant des kilomètres et des kilomètres... Mais peu importe l'endroit ou ils se rendaient, la dévastation s'était propagée apparemment sur des centaines de kilomètres...

Chris et Gardevoir était perplexes et éffrayés. Comment cela était t'il arrivé ?... L'absence d'incendies en milieu naturel, de fumée à la source de l'explosion et le fait que le taux de destruction était le même partout excluait la possibilité d'une frappe nucléaire... Mais même si c'était le cas, ils auraient été évacués, et la France n'est pas en période de conflit... Et ils n'auraient probablement pas survécus...

En seulement une fraction de seconde, Chris venait de se séparer de son père et de ses amis, et la France, voire l'Europe toute entière était plongée dans un chaos innommable.

Ils éssayaient depuis tout à l'heure de trouver une ville qui aurait été par miracle sauvée de l'explosion... Malheureusement, Aix-En-Provence était aussi ravagé que Marseille, et tous les villages tel que Bouc Bel-Air, Venelles et Pertuis ont eu le même destin.

Gardevoir : ...Ou est la prochaine grande ville ?...

Chris : On va essayer d'aller à Salon de Provence, mais... J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant...

...

Chris traverse le jardin et ouvre la porte de sa maison.

Elle à eue de la chance, comparé aux autres bâtiments... Le mur de hauts cyprès entourant le jardin de la maison lui à administré une petite protection contre l'onde de choc. Seuls quelques trous dans la toiture et des objets et meubles renversés sont remarquables.

Il marcha lentement dans sa chambre, main dans la main avec Gardevoir, en contemplant tristement le désordre.

La chambre de Chris est la pièce de la maison la plus touchée. La totalité de ses meubles sont renversés. Même son lit.

Il resta silencieux.

Gardevoir : ...Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Chris : ...Une minute...

Gardevoir retourna dans le salon, laissant Chris solitaire dans sa chambre.

Il remit son lit en place, et s'assied sur son rebord avant de mettre ses mains sur ses pomettes et de regarder le sol.

Chris était trop submergé par tout ce qui se passe pour laisser la place à son propre chagrin... Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de Chris... Il était maintenant en train d'érrer dans la région avec sa petite amie et ses cinq pokémons dans un pays qui est probablement entièrement dévasté et ou il ne risque de ne croiser personne d'autre si ce n'est que son imagination qui lui joue des tours ou un autre rescapé.

Il ne pouvait rester seul avec Gardevoir à rien faire... Ils devaient partir.

Chris décida d'emporter quelques affaires avant de repartir.

Il profita de la place qu'il restait dans son sac pour y mettre quatre couvertures de survies "pocket" de la Croix-Rouge et un kit de premiers soins trouvé dans la salle de bains.

Il entra dans la chambre de son père et fouilla dans le tiroir central d'une armoire tombée à terre...

Il tâta le fond du tiroir de sa main et en ressortit une petite photo.

C'était une photo de lui et son père, il y à dix ans de cela.

Chris glissa la photo dans son portefeuille et quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver Gardevoir dans le salon.

Gardevoir : ...On y va ?

Chris répondit d'un hôchement de tête.

...

_Centre-ville de Salon de Provence_

Mathias sortit de la galerie Auchan, sac à dos rempli de vivre et de bouteilles d'eau.

Mathias Skytter, 14 ans, à tout juste échappé à l'onde de choc... Par chance, il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans la cave de chez lui enfouie à une huitaine de mètres dans le sol.

Quand il avait entendu la déflagration, il était déjà trop tard.

Mathias erre maintenant depuis quelques heures dans le centre-ville de sa ville natale.

Il marchait lentement, le regard posé sur le sol, la mine triste et perdue...

Soudain, une ombre passant furtivement devant lui sur le sol lui fit lever le regard.

Il put appercevoir du coin de l'oeil ce qu'il croyait être un Roucarnage.

Mathias [Voix cassée] : Nan, c'est pas possible ?...

Il courut au bout de la rue pour revoir le pokémon volant.

Effectivement, un Roucarnage survolait les bâtiments, un adolescent et un Gardevoir dur le dos.

Mathias, le coeur rempli de joie, cria en leur direction pour attirer leur attention.

Malheureusement, il avait oublié un détail.

La poussière présente dans l'air due à la destruction des bâtimenrs qui avait envahi la gorge de Mathias lui avait enlevé la capacité d'hausser le ton. Son cri se transforma en son étouffé.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour qu'il se fasse voir, il fallait qu'il fasse du vacarme.

Il apperçut une boutique d'instruments de musique à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Mathias sut immédiattement en quoi ça lui serait utile.

Il entra dans le magasin et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard équipé d'un grand gong.

Mathias suspendit le gong à une branche l'arbre à l'aide de la ficelle attachée au gong avant de reculer d'un mètre.

Le jeune garçon pratiquait le Karaté depuis des années. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de baton de frappe.

Mathias prit une inspiration, et lança un Mawashi Geri puissance maximale dans le gong.

La frappe du pied de Mathias contre l'instrument généra un son à perçer les tympans.

...

Roucarnage sursauta quand le son du gong arrive à lui.

Chris : WHOA !... C'était quoi, ça !...

Gardevoir : Ca venait de derrière nous !

Chris : Roucarnage, demi-tour !

Le pokémon s'exécuta et rebroussa chemin.

En regardant plus bas, Chris vit quelqu'un agiter les bras.

Chris : Nom de dieu... Descends, Roucarnage !

...

Quand Mathias vit descendre le pokémon et ses occupants, un immense soulagement le gagna.

Le Roucarnage attérit à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le Gardevoir et son dresseur descendirent.

Mathias : Oh, merci, mon dieu...

L'inconnu courra vers lui.

Chris : Un survivant... Enfin...

Mathias : Salut... Oh, merci, merci... Vous venez d'où ?...

Chris : S'lut. On vient de Marseille... On était au stade pokémon quand ça s'est produit, le "ground zéro" de l'explosion est la-bas.

Mathias : Ah, d'accord... Bonjour, Gardevoir.

Gardevoir : Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Mathias : Mat-... ELLE PARLE ?

Chris : Par télékinésie, oui... Tu t'appelles Matt ?

Mathias : ...M...Mathias...

Chris : ...Je suppose que tu es seul ?

Mathias hocha la tête tristement pour confirmer le doute de Chris.

Ce dernier regarda à la ceinture du jeune adolescent.

Il n'y avait pas de Pokéballs.

Chris : Tu n'as pas de Pokémons ?

Mathias : ...Je n'en ai jamais eu...

Chris : Comment ça se fait ?

Mathias : Disons que je préférais profiter de mon adolescence sans avoir à m'occuper de quelqu'un...

L'âge légal en France pour avoir son propre pokémon est bien sûr 10 ans. Cependent, tout citoyen Français devait posséder obligatoirement au moins un pokémon à l'âge de 21 ans.

Chris : Tu ne peux pas rester seul, il faut que tu vienne avec nous.

Mathias : Si tu le dis...

Gardevoir : Puisse qu'on te le dis.

Mathias : Dites, vous avez l'air vraiment proches, tous les deux.

Gardevoir : ...Ahem...

Chris : On lui dit ?

Gardevoir : Il le saura bien de toute façon...

Mathias : Mais de quoi ?

Chris se racla la gorge.

Chris : Bon, terminons les présentations, je suis Chris, et voici ma... uhum... petite amie, Gardevoir.

Gardevoir : Salut. *fais un large sourire*

Mathias : *reste bouche bée, yeux écarquillés*

Chris : ...Oui, je sais, c'est... inhabituel...

Gardevoir : Mais on est heureux. On attends notre enfant. *sourit yeux fermés*

Chris : Gardevoir !...

Gardevoir : Quoi ?

Mathias venait d'avoir un choc... Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

Chris : Oh, génial... Super début...

Mathias : ...Hum... Non, non, ça me.. dérange pas... c'est... juste que... c'est...

Chris : ...Pas courant ?...

Mathias : Voila... Mais... S'il vous plait, aidez moi... Je suis dans une merde noire... Je sais pas quoi faire ni ou aller...

Gardevoir regarda son petit ami, le regard implorant.

Chris : Boh, on va pas te laisser comme ça... Mais je pense pas que Roucarnage pourra transporter une perssone de plus. Il va nous falloir un véhicule...

Mathias : C'est tout ?

Chris : Hein ? Tu crois que c'est facile de trouver une bagnole en état de marche par ici ?...

Mathias : Et l'homme inventa les parkings souterrains.

Chris : ...Ah ouais...

...

Les trois compères entrèrent dans un parking souterrain de la périphérie de Salon.

Dès le premier niveau, une voiture sur trois était intacte. Ce qui, dans un parking souterrain d'une grande ville, laissait un large choix de véhicules.

Mathias : Alors, on prends quoi ?...

Chris : Ce qui consomme le moins d'essence. Donc exit les 4x4 et les vielles voitures puissantes.

Chris, Gardevoir et Mathias cherchèrent pendent un moment une voiture à faible consommation d'essence et de bonne qualité.

Chris regardait aux places handicapées quand Mathias l'appella.

Mathias : Eh, Chris ! Celle la devrait t'intéresser.

Chris alla voir la trouvaille de Mathias.

Mathias se tenait devant une Toyota Auris.

Chris : Auris ?... C'est combien, déjà ?

Mathias : Je l'avais déjà vue dans un concessionnaire. 3,8 litres au cent en zone urbaine et 7 sur l'autoroute.

Chris : Ca devrait aller. C'est toujours mieux qu'une vielle BMW à 14 litres. Tu viens, Gardevoir ?

Gardevoir monta sur le siège passager, et Mathias à l'arrière, derrière Chris.

Ce dernier s'installa au siège du pilote.

Chris : Et maintenant ?

Gardevoir : Je peux éssayer ?

Chris : Je te demande pardon ?...

Gardevoir : Allez, débarrase moi le plancher.

Mathias était perplexe.

Chris descendit de la voiture et regarda Mathias, tout aussi étonné que lui.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda Gardevoir.

Elle s'allonga et donna un solide coup de poing qui transperça la façade au-dessus des pédales du conducteur.

Gardevoir bidouilla les files, en connecte quelques uns et se réinstalle à son siège.

Gardevoir : T'as plus qu'à envoyer une petite décharge électrique dans la partie dénudée.

Chris détacha une de ses pokéballs, et fit sortir Luxray.

Chris : Luxray, envoie une petite décharge toute faible dans ces fils, en dessous, tu les vois ?

Luxray se pencha et hocha la tête.

Il tendit sa griffe, toucha les fils électriques, et envoya une décharge de quelques dizaines de volts faisant démarer la voiture.

Mathias et Chris étaient sidérés.

Gardevoir adressa à son petit copain un sourire mignon.

Gardevoir : Tu montes ?

Chris rapella Luxray et fit ce qu'elle demande.

Chris : ...'faudra qu'on discute, tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, Gardevoir siflotta.

Chris relacha l'embrayage et recula pour quitter sa place, avant de sortir du parking...


	16. Chapitre 15 Destination germanique

La bande roulait maintenant depuis une trentaine de minutes en suivant la Nationale 113.

Chris avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route... Ces paysages de Provence jadis si radieux n'étaient maintenant plus que le théarte de terres quasi-intégralement annihilées. Ce qui le rendait maussade et mal à l'aise.

Mathias aussi, qui n'avait pas quitté Salon depuis l'explosion, est littéralement choqué de ce qui est arrivé... Il se lamantait en se persuadant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.

Malheureusement, ce n'est que le début du cauchemar...

Depuis Salon, ils avaient parcouru environ quarante kilomètres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la ville d'Arles.

C'était la plus grande commune de France. Sa superficie est estimée à environ soixante-douze mille hectares pour quelques cinquante-cinq mille habitants, et elle était traversée par le fleuve du Rhône.

Mathias : Il y à quoi de particulier, ici ?

Chris : Toutes les stations d'essence ont été bousillées à Salon. Mais à Arles, il y à une station d'essence souterraine. Elle doit être intacte. On va en prendre une quarantaine de litres, ça devrait suffire pour faire un peu plus de sept cents kilomètres.

Gardevoir : Comment on va actionner la pompe à essence ?

Chris : Bah on va l'unlock à partir de la cabine du vendeur. Je pense que malgré tout les systèmes électriques marchent encore.

Mathias : Euh, Chris ?...

Chris : Oui ?

Mathias : Pourquoi ne pas plutot siphonner les autres bagnoles ?

Chris écarquilla les yeux. Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à faire ça. Peut-être parce que c'est illégal, mais au vu des circonstances, il pouvait oublier la loi concernant le siphonnage de réservoirs...

Chris : ...Oh, bordel... Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé...

Mathias : Essaie de réfléchir à plus de possibilités, la prochaine fois...

Chris : Bon, j'y penserai au cas ou... Merci, Mat'. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait... On va prendre et l'essence, et...

Chris garda le silence un moment.

Gardevoir : Et ?...

Chris : ...On va aller le plus loin poissble de la France pour essayer de voir jusqu'à où l'explosion à eu lieu... Si Dieu le veut bien, j'espère que ça n'a pas touché la planète entière...

Mathias : Le plus loin ?... Mais... jusqu'à où ?...

Chris : Je ne sais pas... Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'au moins, vous pourrez dire au gens que vous avez visité beaucoup de pays...

Gardevoir : On irait dans quel pays en premier lieu ?

Chris : Je pense qu'on va aller jusqu'à Strasbourg et passer la frontière pour aller en Allemagne. C'est une grande puissance, et c'est le pays voisin de la France qui est le plus éloigné du centre de l'explosion.

Gardevoir : J'espère que l'anglais suffira à communiquer si on rencontre des survivants la-bas...

Mathias : Hum... ahem...

Chris : Hein ?

Mathias : ...Je pense qu'on devrait faire un peu mieux connaissance... On va faire ça tout de suite : Je parle français, anglais, ET allemand.

Gardevoir : Oh purée !?

Chris : Un trilingue parmi nous... Félicitations de maitriser toutes ces langues.

Mathias : Ben, mon père parlait allemand aussi... Disons que j'ai été pistonné.

Gardevoir : Et ça nous fait quelle longueur de trajet ?

Chris : ...Environ six cents kilomètres.

Mathias : Eh, ça en fait du chemin, jusqu'au pays de Merkel...

Gardevoir : Bon, eh bien... Allons prendre cette essence, alors...

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la station d'essence souterraine située sous un centre commercial du centre-ville d'Arles.

Chris : Y'a du sans-plomb... parfait. Mathias, tu peux aller mettre la pompe en route, s'il te plait ?

Mathias : J'y vais.

Mathias ouvra la porte arrière-gauche, détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit avant de trotinner jusqu'à la boutique de la station.

Il sauta en donnant un grand coup d'épaule dans une fenêtre fragilisée, brisa le verre, et attérit dans le bac aux boites de glaces.

Il en ressortit avec un sorbet au citron collé sur le bras droit dont il profita de sa présence pour se le farcir.

Mathias se rendit derrière le bureau du vendeur, et de sa main libre, actionna le bouton débloquant la pompe dont voulait se servir Chris.

Il leva son pouce en l'air en guise de signe de succès à Chris.

Ce dernier sortit de la Toyota, attrapa la pompe et commença à remplir le réservoir.

Mathias en profita pour s'avachir dans le fauteuil en cuir du vendeur et terminer sa glace tranquillement.

Cependent, une coupure de presse punaisée dans l'une des étagères du bureau détourna son regard.

La coupure représentait les gros titres d'un hebdomadaire national qui avaient attiré son attention.

"_Objet Volant Non-Identifié repéré à Sitzenberg, Autriche._"

Mathias : Hmm ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

Il détacha la coupure et la lit tout en léchant sa glace.

_Un aéronef non identifié à été aperçu par plusieurs habitants de la commune de Sitzenberg en Autriche ainsi que par deux agents des forces de l'ordre, l'officier Karl Räeh-Gepsen et le sergent Jay Niefürlupehz, qui ont confirmé bel et bien l'existance de cet objet aérien non-identifiable. L'objet était en forme de croix entourée d'un cercle et aurait selon les deux policiers qui ont pu l'observer avec leurs jumelles un diamère d'environ 280 mètres, soit l'équivalent de la longueur de quatre Airbus A380._

Mathias fût interrompu dans sa lecture par la voix de Chris.

Chris : Ca y est, j'ai fait le plein. On peut y aller !

Mathias avala le reste de son sorbet, jeta le bâton dans la corbeille, et plia soigneusement la coupure dans sa poche.

Mathias : J'arrive !

Il prit appui sur le rebord du bac à glaces qui se trouvait face à la fênetre qu'il avait brisé quelques minutes plus tôt et sauta pour ressortir de la boutique avant de retourner à la voiture.

Chris : Allez, viens le gourmand. On part pour l'Allemagne.

Chris se remit à la place conducteur tandis que Mathias revint à sa place située derrière Chris, à l'arrière.

Chris : Bon, eh bien, allons y.

Mathias ferma sa porte et Chris fit appel une seconde fois à Luxray pour qu'il démarre la voiture.

Il produit une deuxième fois une petite étincelle dans les fils électriques que Gardevoir avait dénudés.

La voiture redémarra avec succès.

Chris : Merci, mon ami.

Chris rentra son pokémon dans sa pokéball, et les trois compagnons reprirent leur route en sortant de la station à éssence.

A la lumière du jour, Mathias regarda le ciel bleu, songeux à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Cette histoire le préoccupait pour une raison qui lui était inconnue... D'habitude, ce genre de faits ne l'étonne pas le moins du monde...

Mathias pensa soudainement à quelque chose...

Mathias : Nan, c'est stupide...

Chris : Tu disais quelque chose, Mathias ?

Mathias : Hein ?... Euh, non, rien...


	17. Chapitre 16 Le pélican et l'écureuil

Gardevoir ressortit sa carte de la boîte à gants et la redéplia.

Gardevoir : Bon, c'est bien beau, de vouloir aller chez les Allemands, mais t'as une idée de la route à prendre ?

Chris : Ben, dis moi toi, c'est toi qui à la carte en main.

Gardevoir : En prenant vers Lyon, puis à Besançon, on sera à Mulhouse dans environ six heures et demie.

Chris : On s'arrêtera quand même à ces deux villes pour voir si il y à des groupes de survivant. Des grands groupes. Je veux pas être égoïste, mais... On n'arrivera jamais en Allemagne si on s'occupe de chaque survivant de chaque ville... On n'en embarque que si le survivant est seul et qu'il est dans la mouise.

Mathias : Justement... a propos, merci quand même. Je t'en dois une grande.

Chris : Encore une fois on allait pas te laisser seul dans un pays dévasté avec un survivant par dizaine de kilomètres carrés...

Gardevoir : En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes les voyages en voiture, car on va mettre longtemps à arriver...

Mathias : Bah, je vais m'endormir, je pense... je suis claqué...

Chris : Bon dodo.

Mathias bailla, se cala dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

Il réussit à sombrer dans un sommeil profond après un petit quart d'heure, bercé par les petites vibrations de la voiture.

...

Quand Mathias ouvrit les yeux, la voiture était immobile, entourée par des décombres de bâtiments.

Il était seul et bien seul dans la voiture.

Mathias ouvrit la porte arrière gauche, détacha sa ceinture et sortit prendre l'air.

Cet air qu'il allait apprécier n'était en fait pas vraiment savoureux. Comme dans les ruines de Salon de Provence, l'air ici était plein de poussières et de cendres. Il dut se couvrir les voies respiratoires avec un mouchoir de tissu qu'il avait emporté de son ancien hâbitat.

Mathias monta sur un grand tas de graviers, et regarda le paysage.

Avec les certes peu nombreux bâtiments qui étaient restés debout, Mathias put reconnaître la ville de Lyon... du moins ce qu'il en restait.

En plissant les yeux, il reconnut autre chose au loin...

Une espèce de disque d'une couleur sombre flottait dans le ciel, derrière le reste d'un gratte-ciel...

Il plissa les yeux plus fort encore pour mieux voir l'étrange objet, quand une bourrasque de vent lui envoya des cendres dans les yeux.

Mathias poussa un grognement et se frotta les yeux avec son tissu.

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il lui fut impossible de revoir l'étrange disque volant...

Mathias commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions...

Chris : Hé, Mathias ?...

Chris était en bas du tas de gravier, les bras chargés de sacs de couchages et de petites bombonnes de butane.

Chris : ...Triste à voir, hein ?...

Mathias : Ouais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tout ça ?

Chris : Ben il faut bien cuire nos aliments et avoir de quoi bien dormir un minimum. Allez, descends, on à encore de la route à faire.

Mathias : J'arrive.

Tous trois remontent à bord de la voiture.

...

Mathias, qui n'arrivait plus à dormir, non seulement parce qu'il avait déjà fait une grande sieste, mais aussi à cause de sa vessie pleine, passait le temps en regardant le paysage par sa fenêtre...

Chris : T'inquiète pas, Mathias. Encore une vingtaine de kilomètres et on arrivera à Dijon ou tu pourras te soulager.

Mathias : Dijon !? Déjà ?

Chris : Ah ben, on roule depuis déjà presque cent minutes, depuis Lyon.

Mathias : Dis, Chris, justement, à propos de Lyon...

Chris : Ouais ?

Mathias : Quand je suis monté sur le tas de décombres pour regarder le paysage, je crois avoir apperçu un...

Tout bien réfléchi, Mathias ne tenait pas à ce que Chris et Gardevoir ne le prenne pour un dégénéré tout de suite...

Chris : Oui ? Un quoi ?... Un survivant ?

Mathias : Non, j'ai vu un... un Bekipan, je crois, dans le Grand Large...

Gardevoir : Un Bekipan ?... Ca m'étonnerait.

Mathias : Bah après tout c'est peut-être mon imagin-

Le ventre de Mathias émit un gargouillement qui résonna dans toute la voiture.

Chris : Ou peut être que comme moi, t'as pas les idées nettes quand t'es l'estomac en rade... Allez, on va s'arrêter sur le bord de l'autoroute pour manger quelque chose, et tu pourras en profiter pour te soulager.

Mathias était tout content de pouvoir enfin faire une pause digne de ce nom.

...

Le trio s'était arrêté sur un flanc gravelé de l'autoroute. Ils était assis dans l'herbe, en train de se remplir la pense en utilisant trois couvertures de survies scotchées ensembles à l'aide de ruban adhésif comme nappe, ce qui leur faisait tout de même une nappe de deux mètres par cinq mètres quarante.

Mathias, qui était affamé, avait déjà englouti un sandwich entier et quatre ailes de poulet en sachet alors que le couple à eux deux n'avaient même pas mangé l'équivalent d'un petit paquet de chips.

Chris : Eh bien dis moi... C'est grâce à Chuck Norris si tu te choppes pas une indigestion de Ténor après ça...

Mathias : Aaaaah... Totally worth it... je revis...

Gardevoir : Ah ben heuresuement *souris*

Mathias : Bon, moi, il faut que j'aille faire le faiseur de pluie.

Chris : Fais donc. Y'a des arbres à cent mètres.

Mathias trottine jusqu'à l'étendue de pins la plus proche.

Cela fait, il défait sa ceinture en commence à larguer l'eau jaune.

Il ressent une immense perte de poids, aussi énorme que son soulagement.

Soudain, un Pachirisu sortit des branches de l'arbre ou Mathias effectuait son besoin naturel.

Mathias : Oh, pardon... mais bon, 'faut bien que je pisse...

Quand Mathias réalisa qu'un pokémon vivant se trouvait dans cet arbre, il remballa son manche et recula d'un pas.

Mathias : ...Mais... c'est impossible !?...

Le Pachirisu lui lanca un regard étonné, avant de bondir de l'arbre et de s'en aller.

Le pokémon allait bien trop vite pour que Mathias, qui venait de manger pentagruelliquement et qui avait le ventre lourd, ne le poursuive.

Mathias : ...Mais...

...

Chris et Gardevoir étaient en train de se câliner dans l'herbe, quand la voix de Mathias parvint à leurs oreilles.

Chris se redressa et regarda Mathias courir vers eux...

Chris : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à, Mathias ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mathias arriva devant eux, éssouflé.

Mathias : ...J'ai... il y avait un pokémon en parfaite santé !... Un Pachirisu, mais il s'est taillé...

Chris, Gardevoir : Quoi !?...

Mathias : Oui, je vous le jure !

Chris : Mais... alors... si un pokémon se trouvant en pleine nature au moment de l'explosion à réussi à survivre... ca veut dire que la puissance de l'explosion diminue finalement avec la distance !...

Mathias : Tu rigoles ? Lyon était encore plus massacré que Arles...

Gardevoir : C'est pas faux.

Chris : ...Alors, comment il à fait ?

Mathias : Je sais pas, il se trouvait peut-être dans une grotte quand l'onde de choc lui est passé dessus...

Chris : Mouais, peut-être... bah, on réfléchira à ça après. Tu devrais faire une sieste dans l'herbre pour digérer tout ce que t'as avalé.

Mathias : Ne rien faire... Ca, j'adore.

Mathias s'allongea à côté de ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Il regarda le ciel beu et se vida de ses pensées...

...Même si Mathias savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...


	18. Chapitre 17 3 étoiles et une soucoupe

Les trois amis arrivèrent comme prévu à la ville de Dijon après avoir parcouru l'autoroute une vingtaine de minutes de plus, le soleil couchant illuminant leur route.

La voiture franchit le panneau "Bienvenue à la ville de Dijon", qui, comme tout ce qui reste de la ville, est abimé et tiens encore miraculeusement sur ses fondations...

Chris : Tu te rends compte, quand même... ça fait déjà deux cents kilomètres depuis Lyon...

Mathias : On est en 2012... les petites distances, on les avale d'un trait.

Gardevoir : Dis moi, Mathias...

Mathias : Hmm ?

Gardevoir : ...J'aimerais qu'on rediscute de ce que tu as vu, quand on s'était arrêtés, sur l'autoroute...

Mathias : De quoi, le Pachirisu ?...

Gardevoir : Oui. Il était comment ?... Je veux dire, il allait bien, il était normal ?

Mathias : Euh, oui... Un peu trop, même, il ne semblait pas du tout être blessé, même pas la moindre égratignure.

Chris : C'est assez louche, cette histoire... Enfin bon...

Gardevoir : Justement... ...en fait... ça me fous les jetons...

Chris : Moooooh, tu n'as pas à avoir peur... je suis la... Mathias aussi.

Chris enlaca l'épaule de sa petite amie de son bras droit, en maintenant le gauche occupé au volant.

Mathias : ...Gardevoir...

Gardevoir : Oui ?...

Mathias prit une inspiration, glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la coupure de journal qu'il avait pris à la station avant de la tendre à Gardevoir.

Cette dernière s'empara du papier, le déplia et lit ce qui y était inscrit tout en contemplant la photo surplombant le texte.

Gardevoir : ...C'est quoi ce délire ?

Chris : Quoi ?

Gardevoir : Arrête toi une minute...

Chris hocha la tête et ralentit pour enfin se garer sur une bordure de trottoir.

Il détacha sa ceinture et pencha sa tête pour lire le papier que Gardevoir tenait sans ses mains.

Mathias commençait à sentir le stress monter en lui...

Chris : ...Ou tu as eu ça, Mathias ?

Mathias : Je l'ai pris quand j'étais à la station service, derrière le comptoir.

Chris : ...Bordel, mais ce journal date d'il y à seulement quatre jours...

Gardevoir : Attends, c'est peut-être une photo trafiquée... c'est... ça ne peut pas être...

Un long silence embarassant s'installa dans la voiture...

Chris tourna le regard vers le jeune Mathias.

Chris : ...C'était pas un Bekipan que t'avais vu à Lyon, n'est-ce pas ?...

Mathias secoua lentement la tête en guise de réponse négative.

Chris s'afalla sur son siège et poussa un long soupir...

Gardevoir regarda Chris, inquiète...

Chris : ...Bon, on à assez roulé aujourd'hui... On va se trouver un hôtel et y passer la nuit... Vous en pensez quoi ?

Gardevoir : ...Oui... je pense que c'est une bonne idée...

Mathias : Heu, je peux suggérer l'endroit ?...

Chris : Hein ?...

Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Mathias.

Mathias : A deux heures, cap'taine.

Chris se redressa et regarda un peu à droite de l'avenue.

En plissant les yeux, il apperçut un grand hotel trois étoiles au fond à droite de l'avenue. Qui avait l'air encore en bon état.

Chris sourit à son tour.

Chris : Eh... pas mal, l'endroit, pour une petite visite de plaisance.

Gardevoir : C'est parti ?

Chris : C'est parti.

Il se remit droit face au volant, actionna le levier de vitesse et continua sa route jusqu'au luxueux bâtiment...

...

Chris gara la Toyota Auris devant l'entrée principale de l'hôtel, se trouvant face à une grande fontaine en céramique de plusieurs mètres de diamètre.

L'hôtel faisait la moitié d'un casino de Las Vegas, et même si l'explosion l'avait endommagé, heureusement, moins que les autres bâtiments alentours, il gardait quand même une apparence spacieuse et luxueuse...

Chris : ...Eh bien, ça en jette encore plus vu de près...

Gardevoir : On à eu un coup de bol, quand même...

Mathias regarda l'édifice avec admiration, toujours avec le sourire.

Mathias : Et qui dit qu'on ne peut pas en profiter ?... Je crois qu'on à bien mérité une petite nuit de sommeil, non ?

Chris ricana discrètement.

Chris : ...Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon gars... Allez, sortons et allons nous reposer... On va bien se trouver deux chambres côte à côte en bon état.

Gardevoir : Vu comment est l'extérieur je pense que l'intérieur est quand même assez préservé.

Mathias : Bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'ai envie de bondir sur un lit, on se revoit à l'interieur !

Mathias détacha sa ceinture, ouvrit sa portière et bondit de son siège pour courir vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Gardevoir : Mathias ! Att-

Gardevoir fut interrompue par son petit copain.

Chris : Laisse le... Il est resté toute la journée dans une voiture, il à bien besoin de décompresser... Et puis, nous aussi on en à besoin... Allez, viens, je prends les armes et le matériel pratique et on le suit.

...

Après avoir traversé le grand hall d'acceuil, Mathias à monté les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'au premier étage ou se trouve les premières chambres.

Mathias avait remarqué à l'extérieur que plus l'on montait, plus les dégâts étaient conséquents. Il chercha donc deux chambres côte à côte en bon était au premier étage.

L'explosion ayant fragilisé les portes, Mathias n'avait qu'à lancer un coup de pied Aptchagui sur l'une d'elles pour la forcer et pénétrer dans une chambre.

Il enfonça une demi-douzaine de portes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva deux chambres en bon état à côté l'une de l'autre, et même l'une d'elles avec un écran plat et une PS3 encore intacte.

Le jeune garçon sautilla de joie, et redescendit aussi vite qu'il était venu pour prévenir ses compères qu'il avait trouvé leurs chambres...

...

Chris passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement des deux portes pour inspecter les chambres.

Chris : Ah ben voila, parfait... Merci, Mathias.

Mathias : De rien, mon vieux.

Chris : Au fait...

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

Chris : ...Je parie que tu veux la chambre avec le PS3 ?

Les yeux de Mathias s'illuminèrent d'envie.

Chris : Allez, va en profiter. Après tout, on repart demain pour l'Allemagne...

Mathias sauta sur le lit, démarra l'écran et la console et s'empara de la manette.

Gardevoir rigola.

Gardevoir : Ca y est, je crois qu'il est occupé jusqu'au dodo, la.

Chris regarda Gardevoir amoureusement.

Chris : Qu'en penserais tu... si on allait visiter la notre ?...

Gardevoir : Oh... avec joie, mon petit coeur.

...

Chris referma au verrou la porte de la chambre derrière Gardevoir.

Gardevoir : Ce lit m'a l'air confortable... ^^

Chris : ...On va en avoir le coeur net...

Chris s'approcha de Gardevoir et lui enlaca la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Gardevoir : ...Chris... mon amour... je t'aime... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

Chris : ^^... Moi d'abord...

Il continua à l'embrasser avant de s'allonger avec elle...

Gardevoir enlève son t-shirt manches courtes et dégraffe son soutien-gorge...

Chris : ...Comme on se retrouve, messieurs...

Gardevoir : Oh, tu n'as pas fini de les retrouver...

Chris caressa le dos de Gardevoir tandis que celle ci continuait à l'embrasser...

Chris sentit une main douce et délicate passer sous son t-shirt...

Gardevoir retira à son petit ami sa chemise et commença à lui masser la zone abdominale.

Chris prit une profondre inspiration et se détendit...

Gardevoir : ...Il parait que les Allemands aiment beaucoup faire l'amour... Que penserais tu si on s'adaptaient à leurs coutumes ?... Rrrrr...

Chris : Oh, programme intéressant qu'ils ont, dis moi...

Chris retira le reste de ses vêtements à Gardevoir, la prit par la taille et se glissa sous la couette avec elle...

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, vers deux heures du matin_

Mathias laissa échapper un petit cri de joie à la vue de l'avertissement "Throphée débloqué : Gros Bastonneur"

Dès que la console avait démarrée, Mathias s'était jeté sur Uncharted 2 : Among Thieves. Il avait déjà beaucoup progréssé dans le jeu.

Mathias : YEAH ! Avale ma grenade et mâche la bien, c*nnard !

Mathias fut interrompu dans son élan par quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention du coin de l'oeil...

Absorbé dans le jeu, Mathias n'avait même pas été atteint par le froid de canard causé par le fait que la fenêtre de la chambre avait été soufflée par l'explosion.

Il alla en face de la fenêtre pour enclencher le radiateur de la chambre... Quand autre chose lui détourna le regard...

Mathias n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

A seulement un mile de lui se trouvait un gigantesque engin volant de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre comparable à celui qu'il avait vu à Lyon...

Il n'émettait aucun bruit... aucun son... l'appareil était totalement silencieux...

Sa main s'ouvrit involontairement et lâcha la manette Dualshock, la laissant tomber au sol...

Mathias : ...C'est... quoi... ce... BORDEL ?


	19. Chapitre 18 Rencontre du troisième type

La porte de la chambre de Chris et Gardevoir s'ouvrit en fracas.

Mathias venait de la dégonder de plusieurs coups s'épaule.

Les deux conjoints se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Chris : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Mathias, son regard manifestant en même temps les sentiments de peur d'insistance, montra du doigt la fenêtre.

Gardevoir regarda, mais fût aveuglée par une intense lumière soudaine.

Chris : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...

Mathias : A toi de me l'expliquer !

Gardevoir : ...On se barre ?

Chris : On se barre.

Chris prit son sac, ainsi que son MP5. Il passe le second à sa petite amie.

Soudain, il regarda Mathias...

Mathias : Hein ?... Oh, c'est pas grave... Je pense que t'as pas vérifié le contenu de mon sac...

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un révolver .357 MP412.

Chris siffla d'admiration.

Chris : Et t'arrives à emmagasiner son recul ?...

Mathias : Oh, avec de l'entraînement c'est pas difficile...

Chris : Si tu le dis... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais 'faut se casser...

Chris prit les clés de la Toyota Auris posées sur la table de nuit et quitta la chambre en courant, son MP5 dans la main gauche, suivi par sa petite amie et son jeune coéquipier.

...

Le trio sortit en trombe de l'hôtel.

L'astronef de plusieurs centaines de mètres d'envergure dominait le ciel dijonnais. Gardevoir écarquilla les yeux devant un véhicule volant d'une telle imposance.

Chris : Gardevoir, viens !

Gardevoir : Hein ?... J'arrive !

Tous trois courrèrent vers la voiture, toujours postée devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ils entrèrent et bouclèrent leurs ceintures à tour de rôle avant que Chris ne sortit encore une fois son Luxray pour faire démarrer le voiture.

L'opération effectuée, Chris écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Le moteur de la voiture gronda et la Toyota se mit à foncer.

Chris : Je crois qu'on va pas s'arrêter de rouler jusqu'à être en Allemagne...

Mathias : Euh, Chris ?...

Chris : Quoi ?...

Chris regarda un coup dans son rétroviseur.

Ce qu'il vit le fit presque sursauter.

Une créature à silhouette humaine dôtée de quatre bras était en train de poursuivre la Toyota sur ce qui ressemblait à une moto dôtée d'une seule roue.

La créature inconnue criait d'une voix rauque et étrange "Chety !".

Gardevoir : ...Mais... on dirait... un pokémon ?...

? : Chety... rechlena !...

Chris : Mathias, tire dans sa roue !

Mathias visa la roue du véhicule avec son arme...

Après cinq secondes de visée, il tira un projectile.

La balle ne fit que ricocher sur la roue...

La créature se mit à rugir.

Mathias : Mais qu'est-ce que... ...bon eh bien... je n'ai pas le choix...

Il releva son MP412, et visa cette fois le bras gauche de l'extraterrestre...

Il tira une seconde fois.

La balle pénétra dans l'exosquelette de la créature et la blessa sévèrement.

Cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur strident tandis qu'un flot de liquide turquoise clair luminescent s'échappa de sa blessure.

Elle tomba au sol, et la moto s'écrasa dans le mur d'une boutique de vêtements dévastée.

Mathias remonta la vitre, et jeta son arme sur la banquette avant de se frotter le visage.

Mathias : ...Je peux pas y croire... Vous avez vu... ce que cette créature était ?...

Chris : ...Oui Mathias. J'ai tout vu... Et je crois qu'on est pas dans la merde... Il te reste combien de balles ?

Mathias : J'ai encore une petite boite de douze cartouches dans mon sac... Il m'en reste seize.

Chris : Il faudra te trouver une arme avec plus de balles. Je crois que t'en aura besoin... Gardevoir, si un autre se ramène, blesse les aux membres, mais évite de les tuer. D'accord ?

Gardevoir : ...M-...Message reçu...

Chris appuya sur le champignon pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

A la sortie de Dijon, Mathias se retourna pour contempler le vaisseau extraterrestre, qui faisait Dieu seul sait quoi...

Mathias : ...Vivement qu'on atteigne une zone militarisée ou civilisée...

Chris : Oui... Heureusement... Si on à vraiment un gros problème...

Il pose sa main sur les cinq pokéballs attachés à sa ceinture.

Chris : ...On peut compter sur eux.

...

Il était trois heures du matin. Mathias, ne s'étant pas reposé, s'est endormi sur la banquette arrière.

Chris : ...On ne doit plus être très loin de Stransbourg. Encore une cent-cinquantaine de kilomètres.

Gardevoir : J'ai de l'espoir. Si on à trouvé des pokémons vivants en France, il devrait y avoir déjà un peu plus de survivants en Allemagne... J'espère qu'ils comprendront l'anglais...

Chris : Moi aussi...

Le pokémon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris. Ce dernier fit un sourire en coin.

Chris : Tu as bien fait de te changer, à l'hôtel... Tu es trs mignonne en t-shirt manches courtes et pantalon de jogging.

Gardevoir : Merci mon coeur.

Elle embrassa son petit ami sur la joue. Il ricana.

Chris : Hééééé, je conduis ! *souris*

Gardevoir : Hi hi... excuse moi... ...dis... tu pense qu'on arrivera à retrouver une vie normale... et... que notre enfant sera heureux ?...

Chris : ...C'est tout ce que j'espère... pour toi, pour moi et pour Mathias...

Chris s'interrompit cinq secondes.

Chris : ...Malheureusement, je crois que notre fils ne connaîtra pas son grand-père paternel...

Chris, au bord de l'émotion, se mit à lâcher une larme...

Gardevoir n'osait rien dire...

L'ambiance maussade fût interrompue quand Chris remarqua une lueur rouge et montante dans le ciel.

Chris : ...What the fuck ?...

Gardevoir : C'est à environ une huitaine de kilomètres, j'ai l'impression... On devrait aller voir.

Chris : Apparemment, ça suit la direction de la route... On saura très bientôt si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide.

...

Cinq minutes plus tard, le trio arriva à l'endroit ou la fusée fut tirée. Il restait encore une pâle traînée de fumée rouge dans le ciel.

Ils descendirent tous les trois de la voiture et sautèrent au-dessus de la barrière de l'autoroute côté droit.

Ils virent un homme adulte, posté au millieu de la pelouse, avec une lunette astronomique.

Il était concentré à regarder le ciel, assis sur une chaise pliante.

Chris marcha lentement vers lui.

Chris : ...*ahem*... Monsieur ?...

La personne susauta.

? : Oh, dieu du ciel... Enfin quelqu'un... je commençais à perdre espoir...

Chris : ...Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites, avec votre lunette ?...

? : ...Quand la situation est désespérée, je me perds dans mes passions... c'en est ainsi... quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

Chris : Je m'appelle Chris Krigshelt. Et plus loin derrière moi se trouvent Mathias, un ami, et Gardevoir, ma... *soupire*... compagne...

? : Oh, une conjointe pokémon... c'est pour le moins original.

L'homme se leva et serra la main à Chris. Il faisait environ un mètre 80, d'ethnie africaine, âgé d'une trentaine d'années et le crâne rasé. Il portait de petites lunettes fines et esthétiques.

? : Enchanté. Mon nom est Louis Grootweet. Je me sens... comment dire... quelque peu incommodé de vous demander une telle chose, mais... accepteriez-vous que je vous accompagne, et puis-je savoir de même quelle est votre destination ?

Chris : L'Allemagne vous intéresse ?

Louis : Oh, bien sur, mon jeune ami. De même que j'ai la maîtrise de cette langue, pour le moins complexe, je vous l'accorde...

Chris : ...Vous plaisantez ?...

Louis : Pas le moins du monde.

Chris : Bon, eh bien... Marché conclu.

Louis et Chris s'échangèrent une seconde poignée de main et s'avancèrent vers Gardevoir et Mathias.

Chris : Les amis, je vous présente Louis, notre nouveau compagnon de voyage. Il va nous aider à communiquer avec nos amis allemands.

Gardevoir, tout sourire, serra la main de Louis.

Gardevoir : Enchantée.

Mathias fit de même.

Mathias : Respect, c'est dur, l'allemand...

Louis : C'est une question d'habitude... Bon, eh bien... Nous embarquons ?...

Chris : Oui. Mais... nous devons d'abord vous prévenir d'une chose...

Chris raconta à Louis d'où ils venaient. Ainsi que leurs péripéties récentes arrivées à Dijon.

Louis en resta bouche bée.

Louis : Alors... ce vaisseau que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux... ce n'était pas une hallucination ?...

Chris secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative.

Louis : ...Je crois qu'on devrait se mettre en route...

Chris : Bonne idée. On à encore une place dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière.

Louis : Merci. Pourrais-je passer par une armurerie une fois à Strasbourg pour récupérer une arme à feu ?

Chris : Bien sûr... c'est absolument nécessaire. Avez-vous des Pokémons ?

Louis : Trois. Un Arcanin, un Noarfang et un Archeodong.

Chris : Ok... Bon, allons-y...

Le trio, maintenant devenu un quatuor, se dirigèrent vers la voiture et démarrèrent pour la dernière ligne droite avant la frontière Franco-Allemande...


End file.
